Lies, Truth and Our Destiny
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: One morning, Kise discovers that he's pregnant with Aomine's child. However, he decides not to tell him about it, fearing the safety of the child. He seeks help from Kuroko, who agrees. However, this leds to trouble involving both their relationships with their respective mates. Includes heavy themes of mpreg. Aomine/Kise, Kagami/Kuroko, Midorima/Takao, Murasakibara/Himuro.
1. Chapter 1

Its been a while since I did crossovers of any kind, so I'm getting rusty.

As requested by many, I'm going to do a 'series' for this crossover. It's a one-shot collection in chronological order, actually.

**This story takes place when Kise, Kagami and Aomine 20 years and Kuroko is still 19 (for explanation on how the Japanese school system works, ask me if you don't know). For other details, please read the previous instalment, "****The road we once walked, this life we now live****".**

I was going to do this as a one-shot, but I realized that there is so much more that can be done if it's in parts. IT'S A ONESHOT IN PARTS, NOT A SERIES (because if I don't think of it as a one-shot, I will never finish it). Also, I feel like my monopoly as the only person doing this series is going to end. Just joking, of course.

**NOTE (25th March 2013): In my timeline for this story, I tried to put specific dates for each event. That way, you can see the duration of how the story runs. The date will be in**_italics and underlined. _

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei and Sex Pistols belong to Kotobuki Tarako-sensei. I don't own either.**

* * *

**L****ies, Truth and our Destiny**

**Part 1**

**"Pregnant"**

* * *

_Date: 2nd October, Sunday_

"Urgh... That felt awful..."

In one breath, Kise gulped down the mug of hot water that he was holding, trying to wash away the disgusting taste of the vomit that had remained in his mouth. As the water flowed down into his stomach, he could feel the uncomfortable feeling of the nausea slowly disappear. He sighed as he wiped his mouth his sleeve and set the ceramic mug into the sink.

This wasn't the first time he had to go through this. In fact, this had been happening for the past week or two. He would wake up every morning feeling as if he had not slept at all; and there was the annoying feeling of nausea.

He had long suspected the cause of it, but the little stick that he had now held in one hand confirmed everything.

He was, most likely, pregnant.

With his mate's- Aomine Daiki's child.

As much as he would like to deny the fact and believe that the test kit he had bought was wrong, his trusty intuition told him that it was the truth.

He needed to do something about this; without Aomine knowing about this.

If he knew... Kise doesn't want to imagine what might happen.

He tip-toed into their shared bedroom to retrieve his cellphone, careful not to disturb the sleeping panther. He retreated back out of the bedroom and dialed a number that he knew by heart.

As he waited for the person on the receiving end to pick up, he placed a hand on his abdomen, as if to quell the many worries that now ran though his mind.

After several rings, the call connected.

"Kise-kun?"

"I'm sorry for calling so early in the morning, Kurokocchi. Did I wake you up?"

"No, it's fine. I've already been awake for about an hour. What is it?"

"I need a favour from you. A really big one. Do you think you could accompany me somewhere?"

**XXX**

"Kise-kun."

"I'm sorry I'm late, Kurokocchi. Have you been waiting long?"

"I just got here."

"That's good."

"Did something happen, Kise-kun?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You sounded... and look different today. Not to mention that you are going to see him, of all people."

Kise stifled an awkward laugh.

"Looks like I can't hide anything from you, Kurokocchi. You always know what's going on before I can eve tell you. How did you figure out that I'm carrying Daikicchi's child?"

"For what other reason would someone decide to see a doctor that specializes in Obstetrics and Gynaecology if they aren't pregnant?"

"There could be other reasons."

"You weren't born a woman, Kise-kun."

"I know, Kurokocchi."

"But for you to get pregnant at this age... Have you and Aomine-kun not thought of finishing your education first? What about university? And your job as a model?"

"I'll figure something out for school. As for my job, I plan to contact the director about it after this."

"I see."

"What about you and Kagamicchi?"

"Huh?"

"Have the two of you actually done it yet? I mean, even if the two of you are now living in the same apartment, I was thinking that the furthest you and Kagamicchi would ever go is sharing the bath. The both of you look like the kind to save yourselves for marriage, in my opinion."

Kuroko's face turned beet red.

"There is... no reason for me to tell you anything of that sort."

"Ehh? Why, Kurokocchi?! Just tell me! Aren't I your best friend?"

"... Since when?"

"So mean, Kurokocchi!"

"But as I was saying, the two of you should have been more careful. Unlike the rest of us, you don't need the parasite in order to conceive."

"Wha… That was supposed to be a secret, Kurokocchi."

"No one's eavesdropping on us."

"But still, no one says it out loud like that."

"I apologize, then."

"It's fine, Kurokocchi! You know I can never get angry at you."

"Can you even get angry at all?"

"So mean, Kurokocchi!"

"It was a compliment, actually."

"How is it?"

""Hmm… I wonder…"

"So you are actually being mean to me!"

"Anyway, while you were crying fake tears, we're here."

Kuroko pointed his thumb towards a two-story building that served as a private clinic. As the two of them approached the entrance, they noticed there was a man with dark black hair waiting for them.

"Welcome, Tetsuya, Ryouta-kun." The man greeted his son and his friend with a smile.

"I'm home, Father," Kuroko returned the smile.

"I'm sorry for bothering you on your off-day, Kotetsu-san," Kise gave a bow. "Thank you for having me here today."

"It's nothing at all, Ryouta-kun. But to be honest, I was surprised when Tetsuya called me. I thought something serious had happened to him."

"You sound as if I don't call you regularly, Father."

"But it is rare for you to call in the day. Where is Taiga?" The man looked around, as if searching for his future son-in-law.

"He has to work today."

"I see. It's a pity he can't be here."

"To be honest, I think it's a good thing," Kise remarked. "Things may get more complicated if Kagamicchi's around."

"That true, considering the situation at hand. Well, let us not waste the whole day. Shall we get to the examination room?"

"Y-Yes, please!"

"Well then… Tetsuya, I'm going to need your help while I set up the equipment. Please prepare Ryouta-kun for the ultra-sound. Do you remember where the gel is?"

"Yes, Father."

"An ultra-sound?"

"To see if you are, indeed, pregnant." Kotetsu explained. "Since you already did the urine test, it is highly probable that you already are, so I need to see how big the foetus is so I can gauge how far along you are."

"I see… I understand."

**XXX**

"There it is," Kotetsu pointed at the screen. "Over there. Can you see it?"

"Yes, I can. He's… so tiny."

"Judging by his size, I can say that you are slightly less than five weeks—to be accurate, about 32 days into the pregnancy. That is about one-third of the gestation period."

"Is the gestation period for Madararui and other humans the same?"

"No, it's different. You do know that Madararui children are born as the animal of their soul's appearance and take on human features later on, do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, because of this, the gestation period of a Madararui child is a lot shorter than that of a normal human. Usually it depends on the soul's appearance of both the parent and child, but most of the time it's more of the latter. Ryouta-kun, you are dog's heavy seed—a wolf, aren't you?"

"Yes… even though I'm half-alligator…"

"From what I can see, the child in your womb now is a cat—most likely the same as your mate. This is Daiki-kun's child, am I right?"

"Yes…"

"Then it would be safe to assume that this child's soul's appearance would be a black panther, just like Daiki-kun. Hence, the gestation period is about 90 to 105 days."

"Three months…"

"Yes."

"I see…"

"Why do you look so down, Ryouta-kun? Aren't you happy?"

"I am, but… I'm afraid."

"Do you feel like talking about it? Or would you rather speak to Tetsuya instead?"

"Is it okay if I speak to the both of you?"

"Tetsuya?" The doctor turned behind him to look at his son. "You have been very quiet. What is your opinion on this?"

"I'm fine with it as long as you are, Father."

"Well then… Anytime you are ready."

"Actually, this is more of a big, selfish request on my part."

"Go on."

"Do you think I could stay here, at least until this child is born?"

Both father and son raised their eyebrows.

"I am not opposed to it… But I would like to hear the reason behind your decision, Ryouta-kun."

"I… I don't know. I'm feeling really messed up right now; there're too many thoughts in my head which I need to sort out. But one thing I'm clear about is that Daikicchi cannot know of this."

"Is this because you are insecure of your past, Ryouta-kun, or perhaps of the fact that you are androgynous?"

"I would think… it's because of both."

"Didn't Aomine-kun accept you for who you are, Kise-kun? Why are you afraid?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. I know that Daikicchi doesn't care about my past but… my instinct tells me that it would be bad if he knows about this. All I want now is to protect this child… even if I have to do it by myself."

"You are not alone, Kise-kun."

"Huh?"

"I will also protect this child, no matter what happens."

"Kurokocchi…" Kise looked as if he was about to cry. "Thank you so much, Kurokocchi! As a reward, let me hug you!"

"I'll pass, thank you. Also, this is for the child, not you."

"So mean…"

"Is it okay if I stay here with him until the child is born, Father?"

"I don't mind. Also, it would be better for Ryouta-kun if he stays here. Male pregnancies are difficult and can have a lot of complications if the mother is not careful. If he stays here, I can monitor his condition. Not to mention that it would be nice to have company. This old man gets lonely having dinner alone every night. But Tetsuya, if you stay here, what about Taiga?"

"I guess I'll have to explain everything to him…"

"No! You mustn't tell Kagamicchi!"

"Why?"

"He'll definitely spill it to Daikicchi!"

"I think we can trust Taiga…"

"But Kise-kun does have a point… Those two are terribly honest when they're drunk."

"So it looks like Taiga will have to be kept in the dark."

"But Kurokocchi, how will you explain this to Kagamicchi?"

"Hmm… I wonder…"

**- PART 1 END -**

* * *

**NOTE 1: Some details of the Madararui pregnancy were created by me after some research online on gestation periods. For some other stuff, I asked my mom (who got a little suspicious but didn't ask anything in return).**

**ABOUT MY OC: Kotetsu-san is Kuroko's adoptive father. (Did I phrase that right?) He owns a private clinic, but used to work in a hospital. He specializes in General Medicine as well as Ob/Gyn. He is about 22 to 23 years older than his son.**

**NOTE 2: I always refer to my OCs in narration by their first names. It's kinda like a habit.**

**UNTIL NEXT WEEK!**


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for this part being late.

I don't want to give any reasons that may sound like excuses, so I won't. All I have to say is that, for the past two weeks, my life's been screwed up a hundred times over.

I see that some of you are interested in Kise's past. That will be revealed... when the time is right.

**My thanks to hitomi65, jennyPham7, RaawrImaDinsaur and Maejirase for reviewing the first chapter!**

* * *

**L****ies, Truth and our Destiny**

**Part 2**

**"Farewell and Goodbye"**

* * *

_Date: 2nd October, Sunday_

"I'm home."

"Ah, Tetsuya. How did it go?"

Kuroko stopped in his tracks when he heard Kagami's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Taiga-kun, why are you still home? I thought you had to work today?"

"My shift doesn't start until three, and it's only half-past one. There's still plenty of time before I have to leave. After all, it's just fifteen minutes by foot."

"Ah. Right."

"Have you eaten lunch yet? There's still leftover curry from last night."

"I have, but thank you for your offer."

"So what did that moron Kise want from you? You said that he needed a favour or something, didn't you? Must have been something really desperate for him to call you on a Sunday at seven in the morning."

"…" Kuroko opened his mouth instinctively to speak, but closed it again when he remembered the promise he had made to Kise.

Even though he had told Kagami that Kise had called him out for a favour, he cannot and must not utter a word to him regarding the latter's condition.

"It's nothing much," He lied, grateful for once that he had the ability to lie flawlessly. "Just one of his antics again, if I had to describe it as such."

"Really?"

"Yes," Kuroko replied as he went into their bedroom. "Oh, by the way, where did you put the bags that we use for short trips?"

"The closet, in the cardboard box at the bottom," Kagami, who had followed Kuroko into the room, pointed at the area that he had referred to. "What do you need it for?"

Kuroko stiffened, not knowing how exactly he should phrase his explanation.

"Oh… I'll be going away."

"What?!" Kagami exclaimed. "Where? Why? Now?"

"Yes… I'll be staying at my father's place."

"Ahh… Is that so? You should have said so earlier; you really scared me there. If that's the case, I'll go with you…"

"You can't."

"Hah? Why?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

Kuroko bit his lip as he tried to come up with the best excuse that he possibly could.

"Because I'll be staying there for about two months."

"So long?! But what does duration have to do with me not being able to go with you? If you're going to be there long, then all the more a reason why I should go along with you."

"Father's place is a tad bit far from ours, and from our university."

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Well…" Kuroko tried to offer another reason, but the ideas in his head ran dry.

"Is something wrong, Tetsuya?"

"No… nothing out of the ordinary. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're acting weird."

"Weird? How so?"

Kagami, who had been annoyed at the way his mate had been behaving, let out a low sigh.

"You aren't acting like yourself."

"Are you sure it's not your imagination, Taiga-kun?"

"Of course I'm sure! How long have I known you?" Kagami, obviously displeased and pissed off at that moment, slammed his clenched fist onto the wooden door of the closet. "Thirteen years, Tetsuya; since we were just brats. And that is a bloody long time. Do you think I am unable to differentiate the times that you act normally and every other time that is odd? Not to mention that you are the kind of person who would hide things from other people, much less if that person is someone who is very close to you. And the most important thing is…"

Kagami paused to hold Kuroko's chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning the latter's head so that he was staring straight into the ice blue orbs that he adored.

"That you aren't looking at me in the eye."

"… Eh?"

"You are an honest and straight-forward person. That I have known since the start. You always look at people in the eye with no hesitation whatsoever, but whenever you are hiding something, you look at everywhere except their face. And that is really irritating."

"… I apologize."

"Why are you apologizing? Anyway, that isn't the important bit. What is it that you are hiding from me?"

"Taiga-kun, I… I…"

It broke Kagami's heart to see his beloved look so troubled.

It wasn't his intention to make Kuroko cry (he wasn't, but he looked as if he was going to), but he didn't like Kuroko to keep secrets from him. That was because when he did, he feels as if Kuroko could not trust him… be it as a friend, as his lover, as his partner.

Kuroko is stubborn to a certain degree, but for him to keep mum even now… and to look as if he is in great conflict… that would mean that the thing that he was hiding was something that was of importance.

Kagami released his grip on Kuroko's chin, placing his hand on hiss shoulder instead.

"Tetsuya… Is it something that you cannot tell me?"

Kuroko bit his lip, and nodded once.

"I see… Well, do what you have to do, then."

Kagami gave one last look towards Kuroko before he turned to leave.

It wasn't his intention to show him an expression of hurt, but that was truly what he felt at that very moment.

"Taiga-kun? Where are you going?" Kuroko asked as he followed Kagami to the genkan.

"Out. I forgot that I have something else I need to do."

It was a lie, and he did not even bother to cover up that fact that it was one. And as he left, he did not look behind him as he shut the door.

"Farewell… Tetsuya."

**XXX**

"I'm home," Kise whispered as he opened the door, sneaking a peek into the hallway of the apartment he and Aomine shared.

It was dark; and eerily quiet for a Sunday morning. That would mean that Aomine had to do his part-time job that day and would not be home until the late evening, giving him plenty of time to pack the things he needed.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kise entered inside and closed the door behind him.

He undid his sneakers and left them at the genkan, since he was going to wear them again later; and walked with soft, careful steps into the house. He headed straight for the bedroom, intending to collect everything he needed and leave as soon as he could.

If he stayed here too long, he might just start feeling worse than he already did about leaving.

When he entered the bedroom, the first thing he noticed was the tangled sheets and misplaced pillows on the bed.

"That Daikicchi… he didn't even bother to make the bed after he woke up."

With a sigh, he propped the pillows up against the headboard and straightened out the covers, carefully smoothing out the wrinkles as he did every morning.

"That should do it," He huffed, wiping the sweat that formed on his forehead. "Now to get started on packing."

From the walk-in closet, he retrieved a navy-blue duffel bag from the top shelf closest to the entrance, the one he used whenever he went on trips. It had been a gift from Aomine when they went on their first hot-spring trip together—during their final year of Middle School to commemorate their second anniversary of being together. He set it down on the bed and went back to fetch his clothes.

"Let's see… Kotetsu-san said to avoid tight-fitting tops and find something more comfortable… ah, and warm clothes would be better since it'll get cold soon, so I guess those would do…"

From the shelf, he picked out several T-shirts, most of them with long sleeves and took them out to the bedroom to place on his bed.

Afterwards, he picked out some sweatpants for indoor wear and a pair or two of jeans for occasional outdoor trips. He was told that his stomach wouldn't swell too much, so if he wanted to wear jeans, low or medium-rise ones would be the best choice. Following those, he got everything else he needed: underwear, socks, a spare pair of indoor slippers, his favourite coat for the late autumn-early winter season, towels, toiletries (minus the skin products that he uses; he heard those weren't good for the baby) and so on. He was walking to and fro between the bed and the wardrobe, placing each set of items on the bed by the duffel bag.

Once he was sure he had gathered everything, he packed them neatly into the bag, recounting everything to make sure that he did not miss out on anything. Satisfied that he was well-prepared, he zipped the bag close and heaved it up onto one shoulder.

Giving the bedroom one last glance, he shut the door behind him.

He was about to head straight to the front door, but a white sheet of paper on the dining table caught his attention.

"A note from Daikicchi…?" He muttered to himself, picking it up and wondering why he had failed to notice it when he came in earlier.

_To Ryouta_, it read, scribbled in Aomine's distinctive handwriting. _I'm going to be back late tonight. One of the guys at work is getting married soon, so everyone from work's going over for some drinks. I wouldn't need dinner either, so just make enough for yourself to eat. Don't bother staying up to wait for me either. Daiki._

Kise let out a little sigh and shrugged his shoulders at the note, crumpling the note and tossing it into the nearby wastepaper bin.

Marriage… huh?

That topic was probably one thing that he and Aomine could never share the same views on.

It is a fact that most Madararui couples wed at a young age, usually after they graduate from High School, so that they can give birth to their children while they are still young and healthy. However, despite the fact that Aomine had claimed him as his mate (and that they have been going out for the past six years or so, perhaps longer), the topic of getting married was never brought up.

At least, by Aomine himself.

Kise, on the other hand, wants to get married. I mean, who doesn't want to be lawfully wedded to the person whom you love most in the world? But every time he (or someone else) brings up the topic, Aomine would simply avoid it and change the topic before anyone could continue.

Even during Midorima and Takao's wedding, Aomine didn't seem the least bit interested in the entire occasion. Heck, he didn't even show as much as half a reaction when the flying bouquet (thrown by the bride and shot up into the air by the groom no less) landed in Kise's arms. The least he could do is manage a smile… right?

That was something that happened just after they graduated out of high school, around one and a half years ago. Since then, Kise hadn't seen the happy couple much, since the both of them went to pursue their degree at a medical school instead of the university that the rest of them are currently attending; Midorima aiming to be a doctor and Takao a pharmacist.

But now's not the time to think about other people, Kise mentally slapped himself. He should be heading back to Kotetsu-san's place and not space out here. The older man as well as Kurokocchi would worry if he took too long.

Fetching a yellow post-it note and a pen, he wrote a short note for his mate and stuck it onto the kitchen table, near the location of the previous note.

He returned to the genkan and put on his shoes again. Once he was done, he opened the front door.

He stood there at the door way for a short while, looking back into the apartment with a look of slight melancholy and loneliness.

As he finally got the courage to leave and close the door, he whispered one final farewell under his breath.

"Goodbye, Daikicchi."

**- PART 2 END -**

* * *

**Note 1: I asked my dad about the kind of jeans that guys wear, but he told me, "As long as you can wear it, who cares about the varieties?". So I took my research online.**

**Note 2: Midorima and Takao are married. With their parents' blessings, of course. For those who are dying to see them, they'll appear in this story soon.**

Note 3: Completely unrelated, but my laptop is finally back from the service center. Yay.

And for those who haven't followed this, please do. This story's a looooooong way from over.

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

I finished this ahead of time because I had some spare time on my hands today. For the rest of the week, I'm going to be really busy until Sunday so I'll see if I have time to write in between the things I need to do. It's not like me to update two days in a row. In fact, it's really rare.

We have some mention of Kise's past this chapter, but it's not the whole thing. Like I said, it'll be revealed when the time is right.

And the MidoTaka pair is surprisingly popular. Maybe if I weren't such as Kuroko-maniac (as in the character) I would have written a one-shot or two for them, too. All the more I should throw them in here, then!

**A note is that now I have dates for the events that happen in the story. This is because I have an entire timeline of events for noteworthy things that occur in this story, and the date helps to keep everyone on track with the story. I added a note to the first chapter too, for those who follow this story and receive updates.**

**My thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter: hitomi65, Maejirase and Senseilolicon!**

* * *

**L****ies, Truth and our Destiny**

**Part 3**

**"Questions"**

* * *

_Date: 3rd October 2016, Monday_

"Thank you very much for your help."

Kuroko gave a bow in gratitude before he turned to leave administration office of Madara University's Literature department.

That morning, his father had wrote a letter for their school, indicating that Kise would be absent from classes for the following two months until his child is born. Fortunately, both boys were studying in the same department in the same university, which meant that it was convenient for Kuroko to handle matters such as this. Also, he informed their lecturers that he would help Kise to collect his assignments as well as to cover up for the lessons he had missed. Things would get just a bit busier for him, but it's nothing that he couldn't handle.

He checked the time on his watch, noting that he had at least an hour and fifteen minutes before his first lecture of the day. And since he had nothing else to do till then, he decided to find a nice, quiet spot in the school garden, take out his laptop and continue working on that novel that he had been writing for the past week or two.

As he waited for his computer to start up, his thoughts returned to the events that had happened the day before.

It's not that Kuroko wanted to hide anything from Kagami, but… he didn't expect him to make such a face. He had wanted to call him, in hopes of resolving the matter, but there was no explanation he could think of giving other that the truth. On the other hand, the latter did not even bother to contact him after that incident either. It's like there's a huge gap that had suddenly manifested between the two of them that could not be closed or bridged.

Sure, one can say it is unfair or even unreasonable for Kagami to behave the way he did, but he can't help but to find fault in himself as well. He cannot blame Kagami for being upset; he would have probably acted the same way if he were in the latter's shoes.

His father had taught him that the relationship between two people was always based on trust. For him to keep something from Kagami meant that he did not trust him. Even if it was for the sake of a friend.

Some people may say that Kise is to blame for this conflict they are having now. However, Kuroko does not blame him either.

Kise had gone through so much in his past: his father left his mother for another woman, and after that he suffered years of abuse by his mother. And because of that he got mixed up in the wrong company and did things that people his age, or what most people in general, weren't supposed to do.

To sum it up, Kise had lost his ability to put his full trust in other people, but there was another thing that led to his decision the day before—he was afraid to trust in other people. Especially if the other person is someone who do not appear to be trustworthy.

The people whom Kise fully trusts are few: they are his former guardian and president of his modelling agency Toujou Takatsugu, Toujou's brother-in-law and childhood friend Kuroko Kotetsu and finally Kuroko himself, and possibly Akashi as well. This is probably because they were the very people (minus Akashi) who had helped him to get back on his feet when he had fallen so far that he could not save himself.

But that was a story of a long time ago.

Kise, as he is now, is just like any other person. Except for the fact that he is a model and a Madararui and have girls swarming him. But as far as Kuroko is concerned, he's just like anyone else.

"Oi, Tetsu."

"Aomine-kun? What is it?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Ryouta yesterday."

"We met for a cup of tea in the morning and had a little chat about schoolwork and other things, that's all. Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Aomine shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know how I should put this, but… Ryouta's gone missing?"

"Missing?"

Kuroko was lying again, but Aomine didn't notice. Not like he ever did, though.

"To be accurate, he ran away from home."

"But why?"

"Like hell I would know, dumbass! I came home late and didn't really notice, but when I woke up this morning I couldn't find him anywhere! Also, there was this note that he wrote! Look!"

Aomine shoved a yellow piece of paper into Kuroko's face, which the latter took with a look of mild annoyance.

On it were two simple sentences, written in a handwriting so fancy, it could only belong to Kise.

_I'm leaving. Don't look for me. Ryouta._

"Well… I don't know what to say about this."

"It's odd, isn't it? Leaving without an explanation? Just what did I do this time?"

"No one said it was your fault, Aomine-kun. And what did you mean by 'this time'?"

Aomine gulped.

"About that… You do know that Ryouta and I have argued several times before… right?

"Yes, I have. Whenever something happens between the two of you, it becomes a nuisance for everyone around. What does that have to do with this incident?"

"Well… The every time Ryouta gets mad at me, he'd leave the house."

"Ah."

"I thought he was always joking, since he never did leave once, but he actually left this time. And I don't even know what I did wrong!"

"And you expect me to know?"

"Uh… yes?"

"Have you become an even bigger idiot than you had been, Aomine-kun?"

"Hey. That hurts."

"I apologize."

"I don't apologize when you don't mean it."

"Point taken. So what do you expect me to do? Find Kise-kun for you? For your information, I have not heard from him since we left the café yesterday."

"I guess it would help if you could keep an eye out for him. And convince him to come home to me if you do happen to find him."

"Why me?"

"Because it seems that he trusts you even more than me. From what I know, you're the only person he actually sees as a friend."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. So Aomine was not completely unaware of that fact.

"I'll see what I can do, then. But don't expect anything."

"Yeah. I know. Thanks, Tetsu."

"No problem at all."

"Oh yeah, where's that bastard Kagami? Isn't he always with you?"

"Oi, Ahomine!" A familiar voice called out from a distance. "We're going to be late for class!"

Looking up, Aomine caught sight of Kagami's frowning face. It didn't seem as if he was angry, but more like he was displeased with something… or someone.

"Speaking of the devil… Tetsu, you okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine."

"Really? Kagami's got this really scary look on his face. Did something happen between you two as well?"

"It must be your imagination. Anyway, you should be heading for your lessons now if you don't want your lecturer to holler at you."

"Right. See you soon, Tetsu."

"See you, Aomine-kun."

As the two walked off, Kuroko snuck a glance upwards towards the red-head. He did not even bother to turn back to look at him… just like the day before.

He looked back down at his screen, at the last line that he had written. And, as if he were that character, he whispered:

"I'm sorry… Please forgive me… Taiga-kun…"

**XXX**

"I'm back," Kise announced as he returned from his mid-morning walk.

The weather had been lovely that morning, so Kise decided to take a walk outdoors instead of being cooped up indoors with nothing better to do. He was never the person who spent much time being idle; he always needed to find something to keep himself occupied.

"Kise? What are you doing here?"

Upon hearing the voice of the person who had addressed him, Kise's face went pale.

"M-M-Midorimacchi, why are you…?"

"Oh! If it isn't Kicchan!" Takao, who was next to his husband, beamed at the sight of his old friend. "It has been a long while!"

"I-It has been a while. Why are you here today, Takacchi?"

"Me? Just for a normal check-up. Because I'm due in a week or so, Shin-chan got paranoid at every little thing."

"You can't blame me for being concerned. Because you are too easy-going, I do wonder if you are alright even though you say you are."

"Takacchi, you're—"

"Pregnant? Yeah. Surprised, aren'tcha?" Takao was grinning from ear to ear, his hand over his slightly swollen abdomen. "Like I said, this little one's due soon. He should be here at the end of the week. Makes me feel a little nervous, but it also makes you full of anticipation."

"That aside… Kise, what are you doing here? That moron Aomine called me this morning to tell me that you have gone missing."

"Well, about that…"

"It's a good thing that we came here today. I'll call Aomine to tell him that—"

"Wait, Midorimacchi! I beg you, please don't call Daikicchi!"

"Why? Don't be ridiculous. He's obviously worried about you."

"Look, I-I can explain! But you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Kise, you are being absurd."

"Now now, Shin-chan. Let's hear him out, shall we? It isn't like Kicchan to do something like this, so I'm sure that he has a reasonable explanation for all this."

"But Aomine…"

"Never mind him. Let's hear him out, shall we?"

"… If you insist."

"Thank you so much… Takacchi, Midorimacchi…"

"O-Oi. Kise, why are you crying?"

"Kicchan, hang in there…"

"I'm fine… Can we talk upstairs?"

**- PART 3 END -**

* * *

**Note 1: Takao and Kise were acquainted in Elementary School. They became quick friends after they met again in High School.**

**Note 2: I'll explain more about the next OC for this series, Toujou Takatsugu-san, when he appears. If he appears. The details I've mentioned so far are enough, I think.**

Note 3: Somewhat related, but **WHO WANTS AKASHI?** (because I finally decided on his role in the entire universe. Also, he was mentioned in this part)

Note 4: Completely unrelated, but who has heard Kuroko and Aomine's duet song? The first song is just amazing and I'm hooked onto it (so much for my OTP being Kagami/Kuroko, huhh...)

**Note 5: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention about Madara University. Madara-U is a Madararui-only university, and there is one in almost every prefecture. All our KuroBas characters attend the one in Tokyo. In the timeline that I have complied at the time of the posting of this chapter, those who are enrolled are: Kuroko, Kise, Kagami, Aomine (how he got in, I have no idea), Akashi, Momoi, Himuro, Izuki, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Riko, Miyaji, Hayama, Mibuchi, Nebuya, Hanamiya, Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Imayoshi. I haven't decided on what to do with the rest of the characters. Murasakibara enrolled into a culinary school, if anyone is asking. (I explained Midorima and Takao last chapter so I need not explain again, do I?)**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Because of FFn, the alert for the previous chapter that was uploaded on the 25th of March was not sent out properly. For those who have not read it yet, please do.

NOTE: FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I SCREWED UP THE DATE. (It's changed now)

There are a lot of post-chapter notes this time, so please bear with me.

After this update and a good lunch (I see otah on the table~~), I'm going to help out at an arts-and-crafts booth at the other side of the country, so I'm going to give it my all!

**My thanks to JennyPham7, Maejirase and TheReihani for reviewing the previous chapter!**

* * *

**L****ies, Truth and our Destiny**

**Part 4**

**"Concern"**

* * *

_Date: 3rd October 2016, Monday_

"I see… so that's what happened."

"Thanks for being honest and telling us, Kicchan."

Just a while ago, Kise had just told the couple about his current condition (after he was sure that they would tell no one, of course).

Midorima, who was sitting on the other side of the table facing him, now had one hand over his mouth. He wore an expression of deep thought on his face. Takao, who was sitting right next to Kise the entire time, was different. The dark-haired man had a look of concern, with one hand on Kise's shoulder to comfort him.

The aspiring doctor was the first to break the silence.

"So you plan to give birth to the child without Aomine knowing?"

"Yes."

"But what will you do after that, after the child is born, I mean? You can't hide him… or her from Aomine forever, you know."

"I know that!"

"Good for you. So what are you going to do about it?"

"That, well…"

"Shin-chan, your tone is a little too harsh."

"I'm speaking from the point of view of a father, Kazunari. Don't tell me you had forgotten that you were in the same position as he just weeks ago."

"Well, that is true…"

"Eh? Takacchi, you also ran away? I didn't hear about this."

"Yeah. For some reason, it feels embarrassing now that you mention it."

"But why? I thought Midorimacchi wanted children?"

"He did, but it had nothing to do with Shin-chan at all. It was all me being paranoid and thinking of too many unnecessary things, probably. Well, I'm glad Shin-chan managed to find me and talk some sense into me. Otherwise, I would have to go through this alone; and I guess that would have been a lot more suffering as compared to having Shin-chan next to me."

"Which is why I said that we should tell Aomine."

"Midorimacchi, you promised!"

"Let me finish speaking first, you idiotic mutt. I merely suggested that we should tell him, but that does not mean that we will. If you want to keep it a secret so badly, then go ahead. You have Kuroko and Kotetsu-san providing the support that you need, so I'm sure you would be alright. And to be honest, I cannot predict how Aomine would take the news either; since he's the type of person who probably thinks that children are bothersome."

"You got that right," Takao seconded.

"Seeing that everyone has such a bad opinion of Daikicchi, I don't know whether to laugh or to cry."

"But it's the truth."

"I'm going to ask for the third time, Kise. What are you going to do after the child is born?"

"Well… I guess I'll try to talk to Daikicchi. If nothing works, I'll find some way to raise him."

"I see."

"Shin-chan, what are the chances that Aomine will accept the truth?"

"I don't know. It would be better if you ask Akashi, not me. He's better at calculating things like that. But I'm assuming that you don't want him to know, do you, Kise?"

"Well… The fewer people who know the better, I guess?"

"Something tells me that Akashi would figure it out before anyone of us can tell him."

"Personally, I'd like to agree with you on that."

**XXX**

"Midorima-kun and Takao-kun were here today?"

"Yup! Takacchi had a check-up today!"

"I see… So he's with child too."

"Kurokocchi, that's a scary expression on your face. Are you jealous, perhaps?"

"That's ridiculous. Why would be jealous of something like this?"

"Because you like children, that's why."

It was not Kise, but Kotetsu who answered his question.

"F-Father, why are you here? I thought the clinic closes at nine in the evening?"

"The clinic closes early on Mondays."

"Oh. I must have forgotten."

"Even though it had been this way since it was opened ten years ago?"

"… !"

Kuroko, realizing how stupid the mistake he had made was, flushed a deep red.

"Tetsuya, are you alright? You have been rather distracted since you returned on Friday evening."

"I'm perfectly fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"This is just my opinion, but did something happen between you and Kagamicchi?"

"No… not really."

"You're lying, Kurokocchi."

"Wha—"

"Anyone who knows you long enough can tell when you're lying, even if they aren't Kagamicchi. Not to mention that I have faith in my powers of observation."

"So you were just praising yourself."

"It's not that!"

"Now now. We can leave the discussion for later. Why don't we have dinner before it gets cold?"

"… I'll go serve the rice."

"Ah, Kurokocchi, wait—"

"Leave him be, Ryouta-kun."

"But… because of me, Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi are…"

"I know how you feel, but it's best to leave him alone. Even if you were to do anything, he would just push you aside and refuse to listen to you. That's just how stubborn Tetsuya is."

"But I can't just leave Kurokocchi alone! Something must have happened between him and Kagamicchi; and because of that he's hurt! I can't just stand at a corner and watch him suffer like this, especially since it's my fault!"

"Do you think Tetsuya blames you, Ryouta-kun?"

"I… can't say for sure that he does, but…"

"If you think he does, you're wrong. After all, Tetsuya chose to stay by your side for this period of time; and he will remain here. He is aware that you're worried about him so your feelings of concern are all he needs."

"It's true, Kise-kun. I know how you feel, but if you keep prying, it'll get annoying. I appreciate your concern, but I am doing fine, as you can see."

"Ah… Kurokocchi, you overheard us?"

"Of course. You and father were speaking loud enough for everyone in the neighbourhood to hear."

"You are exaggerating, Tetsuya."

"Perhaps I am. Here, eat while it's hot."

"What's for dinner tonight?"

"Beef stew with vegetables. Make sure you drink the broth too; it's full of nutrients and I spent hours making it."

"Sounds delicious. But now that I think about it, since when did you know how to make this? Yesterday's pork cutlets and curry as well; they were really delicious."

"I agree with Kotetsu-san… If I recalled, the only thing Kurokocchi knew how to make was boiled eggs."

"But even those were good."

"Kurokocchi, who taught you how to make this?"

"It was Kumiko-san. She taught me how to cook as part of what she calls 'wife training'."

"Kumiko, huh… That explains a lot."

"Kotetsu-san, who is this 'Kumiko-san'?"

"Oh, you haven't heard about her, have you? Kumiko is Taiga's mother; and an old friend of mine."

"Ehh, is that so? So she's good at cooking like Kagamicchi?"

"You bet. That woman puts world-class chefs to shame. It's a pity that she decided to venture into the medical field, though."

"I see… How long have you known her for you to say that confidently, Kotetsu-san?"

"I have known Kumiko all my life. We're childhood friends."

"IS THAT SO?"

"You don't have to sound so surprised, Kise-kun."

"But I thought you and Toujou-san are…"

"Well, there were four of us. Toujou Takatsugu, my late wife Toujou Tetsuno, Kagami Kumiko and myself, Kuroko Kotetsu. We all grew up together and are still good friends now."

"I see… Wait. Kagamicchi got his family name from his mother, then?"

"Kumiko divorced her husband a few months after Taiga was born. She had another child before that, but her former husband took custody of him. She raised Taiga all by herself while working as a doctor in a hospital, later establishing her own. She's an amazing woman; and Taiga turned out to be just like her in every way. She even helped me out when I left her hospital to establish this little clinic."

"Ahh… I see…" It was then something clicked inside Kise's head. "Kotetsu-san, did Kumiko-san ever bring Kagamicchi over?"

"She did; almost every time she visited. Why do you ask?"

"So that means that Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi have met before, long before they started high school?"

"Yes, they have."

"EHH?!"

"Kise-kun, please eat your dinner quietly."

"But Kurokocchi!"

"What is it this time?"

"Why didn't you tell us such an important thing sooner?! Every one of us, Daikicchi and the rest of us, all thought you first met Kagamicchi in high school!"

"That's because none of you asked. Except Akashi-kun, of course; he knew right away and merely asked to confirm his suspicions."

"It's not enough that you only told Akashicchi! Him being your twin brother makes it even more unfair!"

"That has nothing to do with this. Besides, why are you complaining? The one you liked from the start was Aomine-kun, right?"

"Well… that's because I thought the person that Aomine-kun liked was you."

"Huh?"

"Back in Middle School, I asked Daikicchi once whether he had someone he liked, and he said he did."

"And so you assumed it was me?"

"… Yeah."

"That's ridiculous. Aomine-kun and I have always been friends and nothing more that that."

"But I was rather jealous of your light-shadow relationship."

"It was just your imagination."

"So who was the person Daikicchi liked back in Middle School? Wait. Don't tell me it's Akashicchi or Momocchi…?"

"You think too much, Kise-kun. As far as I know, Aomine-kun had only set eyes on one person before."

"Who?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's you."

"E-E-Ehh?"

"Now that you know, let all of us finish dinner quietly. Unlike you, I have to prepare something for tomorrow's class. Thank you for the meal."

"Thank you for the meal."

"The two of you eat too fast!"

"It's just that you're slow, Kise-kun."

"Kurokocchi, so mean!"

"Well, if you spent less time talking and start eating instead, you would have finished by now."

"Not you too, Kotetsu-san!"

**- PART 4 END -**

* * *

There's a lot of explaining to do after this part, hmm...

**Note 1: About Kagami's mother, Kagami Kumiko. Kagami (the son) resembles her in as many ways as possible, except for the fact that Kumiko is a very strict person (and the fact that she's always second in her whole cohort in examinations. Note that Kotetsu is always first.) At the moment, she works as the director of a hospital in Japan; and her specialty is in Pediatrics. She loves her sons (and her future son-in-law) to bits. Like Kagami, she is a nekomata, but is a half-heavy seed. Her favourite food is cream puffs (also known as Profiterole or choux a la creme), particularly the ones Murasakibara makes (in the future when he runs his own shop).**

**Note 2: Consider this a spoiler, but Himuro and Kagami are real brothers in this series of mine. They didn't know of each other's existence until they met in America. Himuro has accepted Kumiko as his mother and visits her occasionally.**

**Note 3: Some background info, but Kuroko and Kagami met when they were children, but where separated when Kumiko brought Kagami to America with her. They were reunited in their third year of Middle School., but they didn't know that the other person was going to attend Seirin until they met there on the first day.**

Note 4: About Kuroko's and Akashi's relationship. When I wrote the other story "The road we once walked, this life we now live" (such a terribly long title), I mentioned that Kuroko had an older twin brother who "was said" to have died, but what actually happened was that he was picked up by a man named Akashi Rinkuurou when he was in a near-death state. However, Akashi lost all his memories and only got them back in his last year of elementary school when he glanced upon Kuroko by chance. Kuroko was told that his brother MIGHT BE dead, but it was not confirmed until they reunited in Middle School.

Note 5 (Cont'd from note 3): Both Akashi and Kuroko are Returners to Ancestry, and have taken up new names and identities after the accident. Before the accident, their names were Awashima Yuuya and Yukiya respectively. (I chose the names on a whim)

Is there anything I've missed?

If not...

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm trying to finish this as fast as possible, since I got a really good idea plotted and want to start on it. I'll do my best!

I don't have much comments for this part, other than the fact that I'm going to stop assigning titles to each part because it's a pain in the ass to think about what to put. So if there's a need for one, I'll put one.

**My thanks to JennyPham7 and Maejirase (I've got your names memorized!) for reviewing the previous part!**

* * *

**L****ies, Truth and our Destiny**

**Part 5**

* * *

_Date: 3rd October 2016, Monday_

"No luck here either, huh…"

Aomine Daiki grit his teeth as he crossed out another name from his list.

Ever since school ended, he had been going around looking for all Kise's acquaintances, hoping that one of them might just have some information about that idiot blonde. It was fortunate that he did not have to work on Mondays, so he had a lot of time to search.

So far, he had approached some of his classmates and one of his co-workers who happened to be in the same class as him (Aomine), but there was no information at all.

He was about to board the train, intent on heading to his modelling agency when his phone beeped. He fished it out of his pocket and moved towards a less crowded area of the platform before he pressed the 'answer' button.

"Hello?"

"Aomine? It's me."

"Midorima? Have you found anything about Kise?"

"No, I haven't."

"Tsk," Aomine clicked his tongue. "So who have you asked?"

"Other than Kazunari, Kuroko and his father Kotetsu-san. I also checked with Murasakibara and Himuro, but none of these people whom I have asked know anything at all."

"I asked Tetsu and Murasakibara as well, but none of them know anything. Well, that saves me a trip to Kotetsu-san's. Thanks, Midorima."

"It is nothing."

"Say, have you contacted Akashi yet?"

"Akashi… you say?" Midorima seemed to have stiffened at the mention of their ex-captain's name. "No, I haven't."

"Actually, I haven't either. But don't you think he might know something about it?"

"I can't be sure about that; since I'm not him. Where are you now?"

"I'm going to try going to TJ Entertainment, Kise's agency. I was thinking that either his manager or Toujou-san might know something about it."

"At this hour? It's almost the time for the last train!"

"I know. But I can't just give up yet. I'll find my way home by other means."

"Aomine, I'm just telling you this out of kindness as your ex-teammate, but it would be better for you to head home. If you keep going on like this, your body won't last; and don't give me the excuse that you got the physique of a pro athlete, because I don't buy that excuse. Go home and take a good rest and continue tomorrow."

"I can't. I have to work tomorrow, so there won't be any time for me to search. If I reach home too late, then I'll just skip school. Also, if I can get a lead there, then I might as well get it the sooner the better."

"You can't be a hundred percent sure about that!"

"No matter what you say, I'm still going."

"Aomine, wait—"

"The train's here. I'm hanging up."

Aomine closed his phone and slipped it back into one of his pockets, just in time to see the next train arriving at the platform.

However, his phone beeped again.

"What do you want this time, Midorima?!"

"In case you didn't know, TJ Entertainment's office closes at eight p.m.!" Midorima sounded furious over the line, and Takao's familiar outburst of laughter could be heard in the background. "If you go there now, it would be a wasted trip! Do your research first and don't hang up on people who bother to help you, idiot!"

And with that, Midorima hung up.

Aomine, on the other hand, was dumbstruck.

"Oh yeah… I completely forgotten…"

_Date: 4th October 2016, Tuesday_

Kagami Taiga let out a loud yawn as he entered the elevator that would take him up to his apartment.

It had been a long day at school and an even longer day at his part-time job, but finally everything that was needed to be done was done. All he looked forward to now was a hot bath and a good night's rest.

Since he spent most of his nights in America and his first year of high school living alone, he assumed that he was used to being alone at home. However, he couldn't deny that he missed having the company of his beloved Kuroko Tetsuya with him. It was strange, though, how it felt like the two of them have been living together for a very, very long time when in reality it had only been about a year and a half.

A loud "Ding!" signalled that he had reached his floor, and he dragged his feet towards his door.

He slid the key into the lock and turned it twice clockwise before pulling it out again. He turned the knob and just as he was about to pull the door open, it slammed into his face.

"You're late, Taiga! What time do you think it is? It's already past midnight; and you have school tomorrow! And explain to me what's going on! Where's Tetsuya-chan? When I came here, I thought it was strange that no one was around; since he's usually at home around this time of the evenings when I visit in the evenings. Tell me, what happened and where did he go? You have a lot of explaining to do, you hear?"

"Oww… What gives?" He grumbled, rubbing his sore nose before realizing who the person standing at his genkan was. "M-M-Mom? What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Kagami Kumiko folded her arms, raising one forked eyebrow at her son.

"Who was the person who bought this apartment for you two? It should be obvious that I own a spare key or two. And do not answer my question with another, young man. Where is Tetsuya-chan?"

"Mom, can we talk inside? We'll disturb the neighbours."

"Very well. But don't you think you can escape from this."

"… Yes, madam."

**XXX**

"Here," Kumiko sat a warm cup of tea on the table in front of her son. "I helped myself and made some tea while I was waiting."

"Tea? At this hour?"

"It's non-caffeinated."

"Seriously? That's the first time I ever heard about a tea that doesn't contain caffeine."

"It's a different kind of tea leaf compared to the common one that everyone else drinks. This is a special rooibos and vanilla blend that I bought just for cute little Tetsuya-chan. Unlike my idiot son, he knows how to appreciate the gifts that people give him."

"Right, right…"

"But you know I did not waste my time coming here to talk about tea. What happened to Tetsuya-chan and why is he not here?"

"Well…" Kagami rubbed the back of his head. "It's a little hard to explain…"

"Take your time. I won't be going anywhere until you 'fess up."

"I would very much like to take a bath right now and head straight to bed, Mom."

"That you can do after you explain everything."

"… You are really adamant about this, aren't you?"

"Indeed I am."

Kagami sighed in exasperation, covering his eyes with one hand.

"Well… I don't know how to put this, but I don't know what's going on with Tetsuya."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You see, he went out yesterday morning, saying that a friend called him out for a favour. But when he came back, he suddenly told me that he was going to stay with his father for two months without any proper explanation whatsoever! Since then, he hadn't said anything to me; not even via a call or a text message!"

"Calm down, son. You look as if you are about to hit the roof."

"How can you expect me not to lose my temper? This is the first time anything of this sort had happened; and it isn't even like Tetsuya to do this! I just don't understand him anymore!"

"But losing your cool would do no good at all. Still, you have made a very valid point. It's not like Tetsuya-chan to do this… unless…"

"Mom, did you figure out something?"

"No, not really; but I have gotten the gist of the matter." The woman stood up from her seat. "And as promised, I shall be going."

"Huh? Already?"

"Why, you wanted me to stay so badly? You could have said so earlier."

"That's not it! I thought you would have more to say about this, like 'Go get him back' or something."

"Knowing you, you would just make matters worse with that hot-headedness of yours. I will contact Kotetsu and get him to talk to Tetsuya-chan on your behalf. Tetsuya-chan is a very filial and obedient child, so I'm sure he would listen to him."

"Is that so?"

"Believe it, twerp. Now go take that bath of yours and get your butt to bed. You got school tomorrow."

"Yes Madam."

"And if you have time, remember to visit your brother, his husband and your niece. Over the weekend should be good."

"Yeah. I know. See ya, Mom."

"I'll be seeing you, then."

"Shall I send you off?"

"There's no need for you to do so. But remember to lock the door."

"I know! Just go already!"

**XXX**

It was close to three in the afternoon when Kuroko arrives home from the University.

"I'm home," he sighed as he peeked into the small living area that was located next to the reception of the clinic

"Kurokocchi! Welcome back!"

"Kuro-chan! Over here!"

"Takao-kun? What are you doing here today?"

"Well, I decided to visit Kicchan every day since he would be bored with nothing to do by himself. Since I live nearby, it's convenient for me, too."

"What are the two of you doing?"

"Knitting!"

"Takao-kun, you know how to knit?"

"Ehehe. Sayuri-san… I mean, Shin-chan's mother, taught me to."

"Takacchi taught me how to make little baby booties! Aren't they cute?"

"Wow, those look really good."

"Kicchan here has always been good at picking up stuff, even since we were kids! Though something tells me that it has to do with that 'Perfect Copy' ability of his."

"Perhaps so."

"Do you want to try, Kurokocchi? It's really interesting once you get the hang of it!"

"Maybe another time. I have other things to do, such as grocery shopping for tonight's dinner. Takao-kun, would you be staying?"

"I don't see why not. Shin-chan's parent's aren't around, so there isn't anyone at home; plus I'm lazy to cook. Is it okay if Shin-chan comes over as well?"

"I don't see why not, but you should ask him first."

"Sure! Will do!"

"What's for dinner tonight, Kurokocchi?"

"I'm not too sure on what to make myself. Do you have any requests?"

"Hmm… How about salmon grilled with salt?"

"Oh? I thought you didn't like fish with too many bones."

"Salmon is a good source of protein and omega-3 fats, so it's good to take it once a week. But according to Shin-chan, you can't eat it too often."

"So is Midorima-kun going to join us tonight?"

"Yup! He said he'll be here around seven thirty in the evening."

"If that's the case, I'd better head to the supermarket soon. There's a timed sale for eggs today, so I want to get some more to stock up. I'll make a quick trip there and hurry back."

"Have a safe trip, Kurokocchi!"

"See you later, Kuro-chan!"

"Well then, I'll be going—"

"Hold on a minute there," A woman interrupted Kuroko as she stood at the door with her hands on her hips, blocking his way. "I would like to have a word with you."

"Who…?"

Both Kise and Takao stared at the woman with curiosity, while Kuroko's face paled three shades.

"Kumiko… san…"

**- PART 5 END -**

* * *

Note 1: Was Midorima too OOC?

Note 2: I love Kumiko-san. Not because I created her, I guess, but because I prefer women to be headstrong. Then again, we're talking about the woman who raised Taiga-kun by herself.

Note 3: Murasakibara and Himuro, at this point of the story, have an infant daughter by the name of "Tsubaki". She was named after Suzumura Ken'ichi's (Murasakibara's seiyuu) role in "Brothers Conflict", one of my favourite Otome Games that has an anime in the works.

Note 4: For those who are a bit confused, salmon "grilled with salt" is salmon shioyaki.

EDIT- **Note 5: For the scene where Aomine is talking to Midorima over the phone, some of you might be puzzled as to why Aomine does not board the train while answering his phone. This is because in Japan, the use of cellphones is highly unrecommended abroad public transport and other crowded and enclosed spaces. The reason behind it is due to the waves emitted by the mobile phones may affect the pace-makers used by the elderly (according to my Japanese teacher, who is native Japanese, the use of pace-makers are getting more and more common).**

Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

It's past one in the morning and I have to get up at seven. Just what am I doing? Oh yeah, updating.

I'm glad all of you love Kumiko-san! I like her too, but she's the kind of people whom I can't handle the most in real life. (the ultra-strict and fierce kind)

**My thanks to The Reihani, vampirianhime, JennyPham7 and Maejirase for reviewing! **

**I hope all of you will continue to enjoy this!**

* * *

**L****ies, Truth and our Destiny**

**Part 6**

* * *

_Date: 4th October 2016, Tuesday_

"Aomine! Where do you think you are going?" Kagami frowned, catching his tanned friend by the arm before he could run off. "We have basketball practice after this, not to mention that we're having a practice match with another university soon!"

"Looking for Kise, of course! I don't have time to waste flinging balls around!"

"Aomine! Running around like this won't help you at all!"

"I have a plan!"

"And if this plan involves asking every single person whom Kise is acquainted with, then it's just as bad as having none at all!"

"But I can't just sit around and do nothing about it!"

"Aomine, listen—"

"Shut it, Kagami!" Aomine grabbed the front of Kagami's shirt, growling at him. "Who are you to lecture me when you are having problems with Tetsu on your side?"

"!" Kagami let out a grunted sound of surprise and let go of Aomine's arm when his mate's nickname was mentioned. "I was just being concerned about you, oi!"

"Well, I don't need your concern! Ahh, forget it! I don't have time to waste with you either! I'm going; and the only person who can stop me is me alone!"

"Aomine!" Kagami growled, prepared to chase after the panther.

However, his cell phone buzzed in his pocket just as he was about to take one step forward. He cursed under his breath as he fished the device out from his jeans pocket, not even bothering to check the caller ID before answering the call.

"What do you want?!" He barked, eyes still following Aomine's retreating back as he disappeared down the hallway.

"My my, is that the way you talk to your mother, you imprudent son of mine? It appears that there is an urgent need for you to redo your manners-training."

"Ah! I'm sorry, Mom; I was arguing with someone and got carried away. What is it?"

"I was just at Kotetsu's place."

"Really? Tetsuya… Is he there?"

"Unfortunately, when I was there, Tetsuya-chan was not around. Kotetsu did say that he was supposed to be staying with him, but he ended up staying at a friend's place."

"Do you know the name of that friend?"

"I did asked, though both Kotetsu and I are not too familiar with the person. His name is Midorima Kazunari; maiden name is Takao. You do know Dr. Midorima who works at my hospital, right? That kid's probably his son-in-law."

"Ahh. I know that guy."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yeah. I can't stand his husband, though. So Tetsuya is staying with them?"

"So it seems. So what are you going to do? Bring him back?"

"Well, I don't really want to; at least not now. I think it would be better to let thins cool down between us before anything should happen."

"I see. Well, if that's the way you are going to do things, then go ahead."

"Yeah. I know. Thanks for your help, mom."

"It is no problem at all. Of course, I expect a week's supply of cream puffs in return. Of course, I mean the expensive ones made with fresh cream."

"… Of course."

"I'll be seeing you, then."

The beep of the dial tone signalled the end of the call, and Kagami slipped his cell phone back into his pocket.

He suddenly recalled what he had been doing before his mother had called him, and looked around. As expected, Aomine was nowhere to be seen at all.

"SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

**XXX**

"Will this do, Tetsuya-chan?" Kumiko asked as she shut her phone with a satisfied snap.

"Yes… Thank you for your help and sorry for causing you trouble, Kumiko-san."

"It's nothing, my dear. Take it as my thanks for explaining everything to me. But next time, I won't be so nice as to cover up for you."

"Y-Yes, Kumiko-san."

"As for you," Kumiko turned to Kise. "Your secret is safe with me, you there is no need for worry."

"Y-Yes. Thank you very much."

"It's nothing. After all, doesn't it seem fun, something like this?"

"Somehow," Kise whispered to Kuroko who was next to him. "She reminds me of Akashicchi."

"I would have to agree with you," Kuroko seconded.

"Kumiko-san, you're a really cool person!" Takao laughed, amused.

"My, thank you so much for the compliment. Oh, I must thank you for covering up for Tetsuya-chan here."

"No problem! Leave everything to me!"

"Why is it so noisy here?" Kotetsu wandered in. "Oh, Miko. When did you get here?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at work, Tetsu?"

"I need a break too, once in a while. Tetsuya, think you can put on the kettle? I need some tea really badly."

"I'll get right to it."

"I'll have a cup too before I leave, if you don't mind."

"I understand."

"For what reason are you here for, Kumiko? I'm surprised the Director of Japan's largest Madararui hospital has so much time to spare."

"It's not like the people there would die if I weren't there for a few hours. Besides, I came to find out the cause of my pathetic son's dilemma."

"Ahh… How are things on Taiga's side?"

"Well, he'll be fine. He's my son, after all; no matter how idiotic or pathetic or stupid he may be."

"Oi, that's harsh. You haven't changed a bit."

"I could say the same to you. How long are you going to look twenty years younger than you actually are? I swear, if I were to take out that photo of you at your graduation from university, everyone would say that you haven't aged a day. Don't tell me you are actually a vampire of sorts?"

"You jest. I'm a Husky, not a bat. And I was referring to your personality."

"I know that!"

"Really, you haven't changed a bit at all."

"That reminds me, did you inform Tsugu of this? If that Aomine kid goes running off to him and he knows nothing about this, that will make matters worse for us."

"Takatsugu? Well, I think I did…"

"Don't 'think'. Did you do it or not?"

"I'll try to remember. Hmm…"

"Well?"

"I forgot."

"YOU WHAT?! GO CALL HIM NOW! IT MIGHT BE TOO LATE!"

"Y-Yes madam!" Kotetsu scrambled, trying to find his cell phone. "Oh shoot! I left in my office!"

"Ahh, forget it! I'll run down there myself and tell him!" The woman stormed off. "Be glad that I rode my motorbike here today!"

"Thank you very much, Kumiko-sama! You shall have my deepest gratitude!"

"You owe me cream puffs, you hear?!"

And with that, she was gone.

"Doctor!" The receptionist of the clinic called. "There's a patient waiting for you in the examination room!"

"Ah, I better get back to work!"

And Kotetsu also vanished from the room, leaving a slightly dumbstruck Kise and Takao behind.

"What… was that?" Kise finally spoke.

"Beats me."

And as if it was perfectly planned, Kuroko appeared, balancing a tray with two filled cups of tea on it.

"Where's Father? And Kumiko-san?"

"Ah, Kurokocchi! The two of them had something that they needed to do, so they left first. You can leave the tea here; we'll have it since the two of them aren't around."

"That aside, Kuro-chan, what about the shopping for dinner?"

"Ah. I forgot."

"Better get there before that timed sale is over!"

"Right. I'll be going, then."

With Kuroko's departure, it was quiet once again.

"Kagami's mom and Kuro-chan's dad seem to get along well, don't they?"

"Well, they are childhood friends, after all."

"Whoa, really? Kuro-chan's so lucky. At least he doesn't have to worry about in-law problems."

"I thought you got along well with Midorimacchi's parents?"

"I do, but when we first started dating and all that, Shin-chan's dad wasn't too happy about it. Sayuri-san said that it was just because he was just unwilling to let go of his only son."

"So Midorimacchi inherited his tsundere-ness from his father?"

"So it seems. But we're one big happy family now, so everything's okay! What about you, Kicchan? Aomine's parents are nice to you, right?"

"Yeah, they are. They never disapproved of me or anything like that, but I'm not very comfortable around them."

"Let me guess: it's the kind of thing when you are not used to people being nice to you, right?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't really know how it's like to have grown up in a real family. Even if I see Toujou-san as a father figure, the feelings I have for him is more of gratitude than of family. Daikicchi's parents… Hiroki-san and Miyuki-san are really good people, but I'm afraid of relying on them sometimes, you know."

"Is it because they expect you to marry into their family?"

"They aren't the only ones expecting that. Truthfully, I myself would like to; but you know how Daikicchi is."

"Yeah. I know well enough."

_Date: 5th October 2016, Wednesday_

It was late in the evening, but Aomine had just finished his search at TJ Entertainment, the company founded and is run by Kise's former guardian Toujou Takatsugu. He managed to speak to the man, but it appears that the man did not know anything about the matter and had offered to aid him in his search. He also spoke with Kise's manager and some of the other staff members whom Kise works with, but with no avail.

His patience was soon running low, and he was soon running out of ideas and options.

He wasn't going to resort to this, but he had no choice.

He took out his cell phone and opened his address book, searching for the name of a certain person who was sure to know something. He thought there was no need to ever call this number, but now he was grateful that he actually had it.

He pressed the call button and pressed his phone to his ear, waiting for the person over the line to pick up.

And as expected, the call was answered in less than two rings.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Ahh. It's rare for you to contact me. In fact, I don't think you have even used this number once, have you now?"

"No. I haven't."

"You need something from me, don't you? I'll listen, so you better tell me everything."

"Ryouta has gone missing."

"What?"

"More accurately, he ran away from home."

"It isn't like him to do such a thing. Something must have happened for him to choose this extreme course of action. Do you know why he resorted to this?"

"That's the problem. I don't know why he's doing this, or where he is now. I already asked everyone who might know where he is—Tetsu, Midorima… even Toujou-san. They don't know anything at all!"

"So you assumed that I would know?"

"I want… no. I need your help to find him. You're the only one I can ask."

"Why didn't you ask Kagami? I thought the two of you became rather close friends, since you are now classmates in university?"

"How can I? He's having his own problems with Tetsu at the moment; I can't add on to this troubles like this!"

"What did you say? What happened between him and Tetsuya?"

"I'm not so sure either, but Kagami said that Kuroko was going to stay with his father for two months without any explanations as well."

"Two months… At Kotetsu-san's, you say?"

"Yeah. Though Kagami was told that he was actually at Midorima's."

"Was that fact confirmed? Did he see for himself?"

"No, he heard it from someone."

"I see…"

"Have you figured something out?"

"No, but I do have a suspicion. It may be wrong, so I need to confirm it for myself."

"I see… Thank you so much for your help, Akashi."

"It's no problem at all. I'll call you once I manage to find something."

"Yeah."

"See you later, Daiki."

"See you."

**- PART 6 END -**

* * *

Note 1: I just realized that when I write Kumiko, I write her the same way as I do Akashi. That means something. Actually, I might have accidentally modelled her after my (impression of my) Japanese teacher though I can't see the resemblance. (Sumimasen, sensei.)

**Note 2: Between the OC-childhood friends group, they all have nicknames for each other. Kumiko is 'Miko', Kotetsu is 'Tetsu' and Takatsugu is 'Tsugu'. Also, Kotetsu's soul's appearance is a Siberian Husky. He's a half-heavy seed.**

Note 3: THANKS TO KUMIKO, I'M CRAVING CREAM PUFFS. I should go and buy some when I register for my JLPT exam on this Thursday, since there's a shop selling them at the shopping mall nearby. I can eat them while watching Karneval's first episode when I get home.

**Note 4: I forgot to mention, but Kotetsu does hire a receptionist/nurse to help out at his clinic.**

Note 5: I THINK THIS STORY IS SERIOUSLY SCREWED UP. For some reason, no one pities the person/people (Kagami and Aomine) who are worrying their asses off and instead keep them in the dark and even think it's amusing to do so. It's weird, isn't it? (Says the idiotic author who wrote this)

**Note 6: The next part of the story MAY be extra-long, so I won't hesitate to take my time to write it. Once it's up, you'll love it (maybe). Trust me. Spolier? It involves the Midorima family.**

**Note 7: After the next part or two, the story (as in, the time) is going to start having bigger gaps. Reason is becasue nothing particularly interesting happens there.**

Note 8: I apologize for having so many things to say. This is how I usually am when half-asleep.

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	7. Chapter 7

As expected of the change in weather, I'm down with a throat infection again this year. Why is it that I have to inherit a multitude of throat and nasal problems from my grandfather, I wonder. Well, at least I managed to avoid getting asthma thanks to my parent's efforts. I was dragged to a Chinese Physician to check on my skin problems. Turns out it was just mild ezcema resulting from my alliergies. But the medicine was so bitter I was literally crying "NIGAIIIIIIIII" (bitter in Japanese) and shed a dozen more tears than Kise would. Other than that, I'm just going 'keho keho' (the Japnese SFX for coughing) the entire day.

Despite that, most of my writing is done at night... Which is mostly likely the 'optimal time' for my brain to work as described by my sister.

Regarding this story, I decided to change the plot to make it more interesting. But for now, everything will go as I have initially planned. (It's a lie. I actually had no such plans from the start.)

When I was writing this chapter, I kept having the nagging feeling that the pace is (more than) a little screwed up. Oh well.

**My thanks to Maejirase, JennyPham7 and The Reihani for reviewing the previous chapter!**

* * *

**L****ies, Truth and our Destiny**

**Part 7**

* * *

_Date: 6th October 2016, Thursday_

Something strange is going on. He can feel it.

Kuroko Tetsuya looked around him, keeping an eye out for anything… or anyone who may seem suspicious. The fact that he saw nothing did not make him the least bit relieved.

School had just finished for the day and he was on his way to the train station as per normal… except that he could not shake off the feeling that he was being followed. As much as he would like to try to 'sense' for that certain someone (whom he assumes it is someone knows; normal people and Madararui don't usually take notice of him), there were too many people in the area.

Could it be Aomine? No, he wouldn't do something like that. Kagami? Unlikely, judging by the state of their relationship at that moment. Kise? Impossible for reasons we all know.

As such, there was only one… no, two other people whom he figured would do such a thing; and he was betting on the first of the two options.

But why?

Why resort to this when he can just confront him normally?

Whoever it is, that person was up to something, and Kuroko doesn't like the idea of that.

Fortunately, the beeping of his cell-phone distracted him from his thoughts.

"Tetsuya?"

"Father? What is it?"

"Where are you now?"

"On the way to Asagusa station. Why?"

"I need you to hurry back now!"

"What happened?"

"It's regarding Kazunari-kun. He's…"

Kuroko's eyes widened.

"I'm on my way."

**XXX**

Midorima Shintarou let out a small sigh as he loosened his tie a little, feeling the weariness of having to attend severals lectures without a single break in between.

Under his breath, he cursed the one lecturer who decided to have his make-up lecture (for the one he had missed to attend some conference overseas the week before) on that particular timeslot when everyone is supposed to have their lunch. Well, at least he had an hour until his next lesson, so he could finally enjoy the delicious meal that his lovely wife had packed for him that morning.

He made his way past the crowd of students towards his usual spot: the bench by the small fountain in the school's garden, so he could eat in peace.

However, when he got there, he was extremely displeased to see that the place was occupied… by the person whom he was the least expecting to see.

"What are you doing here, Akashi?" He asked, in a low tone that did not bother to hide his irritation.

Akashi Seijuurou closed the book he was reading and placed it on his lap. He looked up at Midorima with a smirk, reading the features on the face of the taller man.

"I just came to visit, that is all. Is there something wrong?"

"What are you up to, Akashi? What is your purpose for coming all the way here?"

"How cold of you, Shintarou. I merely wanted to see the face on an old friend. Come, sit down next to me. You haven't eaten, haven't you?"

"I don't recall being friends with you," Midorima frowned as he sat down next to Akashi as commanded to. "And you aren't the person who would bother making personal trips just to 'see' someone."

"Hmm… Quite true."

"So what brings you here? I don't have all day to entertain you so I would appreciate if you could get straight to the point."

"I won't hold back, then. Where is Ryouta?"

Midorima, who was unwrapping his bento, froze for a fraction of a second, an action which Akashi definitely did not miss.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You know better than to lie to or hide anything from me, Shintarou. And don't make me repeat myself: Where is Ryouta?"

"Shouldn't you ask Aomine instead of me?"

"Daiki doesn't know where he is, which is why he asked for my assistance."

"What?"

"Your actions earlier have caught my suspicions, Shintarou, and I am now rather certain that you are aware of his whereabouts."

"…"

Midorima bit his bottom lip, unsure of how to answer him.

In his entire life, he had never broken a single promise. Furthermore, Kise entrusted him with this secret.

But if he refuses to tell, Akashi would find some way or another to make him spill the beans.

What is he to do now?

"Shintarou? Aren't you going to pick that up?"

Midorima snapped out of his thoughts, only to realize that his phone was beeping. He was surprised when he saw the name on the caller-ID, which had caught Akashi's gaze: Kise Ryouta.

"Answer it, Shintarou."

Akashi's command made a chill run down his spine, but he could only do as he was told now.

"Hello?"

"Ah, you finally picked up!"

"What is it? I'm in the middle of something now."

"Midorimacchi, come to Kotetsu-san's; and quickly!"

"Why? What happened?"

"It's Takacchi!

"What about Kazunari?"

"He's has just gone into labour!"

"Say what?!"

"Kotetsu-san just brought him into the delivery room for the Caesarean! Kurokocchi is also on his way back!"

"I'll come right over!"

Midorima hung up the call and collected his things in the quickest time possible, completely forgetting about his conversation with Akashi.

The red-head, though taken aback by his former vice-captain's unusual show of panic, smirked once more.

"Well, looks like things always have their way of working out, huh."

**XXX**

"Where is Kazunari?!"

Kise, who had been waiting at the entrance of the clinic, almost fell over in shock when he heard the voice of a panicked Midorima.

"The second room on the left corridor!"

Following Kise's instructions, Midorima was about to break into a run again, until he saw Kotetsu and his assistant emerging from the room.

"Shintarou-kun."

The man seemed calm, and he had a warm smile on his face.

"Kotetsu-san! Kazunari… Where is he?"

"He is in there," Kotetsu gestured towards the third and last room of that corridor, which was used as a spare ward for patients. "He's waiting for you."

Midorima gave a quick bow of gratitude before hurried over and slammed the sliding door of the room open.

"Kazunari!"

Takao, as if expecting him, gave him his usual big grin. He then looked down at the little bundle he was carrying with a gentle expression on his face.

"Hey little one, your daddy's here."

Midorima walked over to his mate's side, taking a glimps of his child.

"A Mizuchi…"

"Just like you, Shin-chan. I'm betting that he'll resemble more of you than of me. Do you want to hold him?"

Midorima nodded, and carefully took the little alligator into his arms. The infant looked up and blinked at his father, letting out a small sound akin to a whimper.

"He has your eyes," Midorima acknowledged.

"The few things he would have from me, I'd bet."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, I guess. I was given painkillers before the Caesarean, so the pain won't kick in until much later."

"I'm sorry."

"Why is Shin-chan apologizing? You did nothing wrong at all."

"But I am your husband, and should be with you at a time like this. The fact that I let you go through this alone is inexcusable."

"You didn't know when the baby was going to come, so it really isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself," Takao chided with a smile. "If you feel that sorry about it, then the next time we have a kid, you're doing the Caeserian."

"I know. Like I would let any other man touch you."

"Even if it's Kotetsu-san, whom you respect so much?"

"Even if it's Kotetsu-san."

"Hehh, I didn't know Shin-chan was the possessive type of guy. For some reason, it makes me kind of happy to know that."

"But of course," Midorima bent over to place a quick kiss on Takao's lips. "You are my one and only. What will I do without you?"

"E-Eh?" Takao flushed red. "S-Shin-chan, what's with the embarrassing stuff, all of a sudden?"

"It felt like the right atmosphere and timing for that line, so I said it."

"What kind of lame excuse is that? Aren't you supposed to be tsundere? How can you be so straightforward?"

"Tsundere? Since when?"

"Since the start! Dear Lord above, what had happened to my cute, innocent little Shin-chan?! The moment he became a father, he lost every bit of the tsun in his tsundere personality!"

"You're being ridiculous, Kazunari."

Midorima sounded sarcastic, but the expression on his face was soft as he passed the sleeping baby back to his mother.

"By the way, Shin-chan," Takao changed the subject as he stroked the little alligator's cheek. "Have you thought of a name for him yet?"

"Kazuma."

"That's a nice name."

"It was the name of my mother's father. He was the one who raised me when I was young, so I always thought if I had a son I would name him after my grandfather."

"Ahh, I see."

"What's with that face? Are you not satisfied with it?"

"No, I thought that you decided to name him after me or something like that."

"Well, that is partially true."

"Huh?"

"Kazuma… The kanji of the name I had planned is different from my grandfather's. The 'Ma' remains the same, but the kanji for 'Kazu' is the same as yours, instead of my grandfather's."

"Shin-chan, you…"

"W-Why are you crying? What did I say wrong?"

"Oh, Shin-chan! You're just the sweetest!"

"Don't pounce on me when you're holding the baby!"

"But I'm just so touched!"

"Control yourself, idiot! You'll wake him!"

**XXX**

"I'm back!"

"Ah, Kurokocchi! Welcome back!"

"Has Midorima-kun arrived yet?"

"Yup. He arrived here about less than five minutes ago. He's with Takacchi now."

"That's good to hear. For now, it's best to leave them be."

"I agree. It'll be bad to ruin their happy moment. Do you think that their kid will take after Midorimacchi or Takacchi?"

"Probably Midorima-kun."

"Oh? So I'm not the only one who thinks so?"

"Well well, what do we have here?" Someone spoke from behind them, in a mocking tone which the both of them recognised instantly. "A mutt who is supposedly to have gone missing and another who has left home without reason have gathered here. Could one of you explain to me what exactly is going on."

Both Kise and Kuroko were afraid to turn around, for fear of the person who was standing behind him.

"What's wrong? The both of you are acting as if you are children caught stealing treats from the cookie jar."

"Kurokocchi."

"What is it, Kise-kun?"

"It's over for us, isn't it?"

"I guess so."

"What are the two of you gossiping about? If there's anything, you should just tell me."

Kuroko was the one who turned around.

"Akashi-kun… No, Yuuya. We need to talk."

Akashi folded his arms and smirked.

"But of course. Let's settle this matter once and for all… Brother."

**- PART 7 END -**

* * *

Note 1: I don't ever recall writing that much MidoTaka in my life. I like the pairing, but for some reason I can never get any good ideas for them.

**Note 2: The kanji for Kazuma (Midorima's Gramps) is 一真, but Midorima changed the first kanji to make the name 和真. "Midorima Kazuma" has a nice ring to it, don't you think?**

Note 3: When Kuroko refers to Akashi as "Yuuya" (his real name), it's a sign that he's serious. Either that, or a way to show how cool Kuroko can be (I joke). But Akashi and Kuroko, still refer to themselves by their real names occasionally, when they are alone. The few people who know of Akashi and Kuroko being twins are the Kiseki no Sedai, their partners, Kotetsu-san and his group of friends, Akashi's adopted father and Rakuzan's Crownless Generals (who found out by accident).

**Note 4: I forgot to mention this, but Midorima is a heavy-seeded Mizuchi (Alligator) while Takao is a middle-seeded Nekomata. Ironic, since Midorima was supposed to hate cats.**

**Until next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

School's starting tomorrow. To be accurate, my first lesson's in another eight and a half hours from now. That leaves me with six hours of sleep. I guess I can catch a quick nap in the train if I'm lucky enough to find a seat. BUT THE IMPORTANT THING IS: don't expect me to update day after day. Unless I type in the train or during lunch breaks.

Just a note, I made quite a few mistakes in the last part, which I will correct by the time I post the next part. Hopefully, by next Sunday.

Also, this round's update does not only contain part 8, but also a good half of what was supposed to be part 9. But it's just called part 8 so who cares, really.

**My thanks to Maejirase for reviewing the previous chapter, as always!**

* * *

**L****ies, Truth and our Destiny**

**Part 8**

* * *

_Date: 6th October 2016, Thursday_

"So, allow me to sum everything up. First, Daiki had Ryouta knocked up. Upon discovery, Ryouta's maternal instincts had him fleeing with his tail between his legs and decided not to tell Daiki no matter what. Afterwards, he had Tetsuya involved with lead to him and the tiger falling out. After that, he even troubled Kotetsu-san, Shintarou and his former guardian so he could have Daiki completely fooled until he delivers the child. Am I right?"

Akashi had his arms folded and legs crossed, radiating an aura that seemed to say "I'm a know-it-all, so praise me."

"Well, that's the gist of it," Kuroko sighed. "But I would appreciate it if you would not phrase it in such a crude manner."

"My apologies, then."

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it."

"Hmph. As expected of my brother, you saw right through me."

"So now that you know of our situation, what are you going to do? Are you planning on telling Aomine-kun, since he was the one who called for your help?"

"Hmm… That is what I should be doing…"

"Akashicchi!"

"But I have to take Ryouta's feelings into consideration as well. I can understand how he feels, but it is not right to deceive Daiki, either," Akashi pondered, wondering what was the best way to handle the situation. Then it hit him. "Wait a minute. There is a way for this matter to be settled without telling Daiki the full truth."

"There is?"

"But this is something only I can do. However," There was a strange gleam in Akashi's eyes. "I'm not such a kind person. I will only offer you, Ryouta, my assistance, on one condition."

"Which is…?"

"That Tetsuya patches up his relationship with that Kagami."

At this Kuroko raised a curious eyebrow.

"Why?" He questioned, folding his arms as if in mild protest.

"Because Ryouta got you involved in this matter in which you had nothing to do with at all. Even if you have decided to be involved, there was no need to strain your relationship with him."

"But if I tell him… Akashi-kun, I thought you always disapproved of him?"

"Listen to me, Yukiya," Kuroko visibly flinched at Akashi's use of his real name, "Even if I disapprove of him, you have already chose him; and he, you. Imagine how hurt you would feel if he acted the way you did, running off without any explanation. That is how he feels now, I'm sure. And besides. You trust him, don't you?"

Kuroko bit his lip, his head hung low.

"So, Tetsuya, do you understand what I'm trying to do for you here?"

"… Yes, I do."

"Well then, now that that is done…" Akashi turned back to Kise as he took out his cell-phone and dialled Aomine's number. "Leave everything to me."

"Thank you, Akashicchi."

"It's still too early to thank me… Daiki, it's me."

"_Akashi! How did it go? Did you manage to find him?"_

"Yes, I have managed to find Ryouta. In fact, he is here with me right now."

"!" Kise was shocked. Wasn't saying that the same as revealing everything?

"Yuuya!" Kuroko let out a hushed whisper, obviously displeased with Akashi's words.

"_R-Really? Where? Let me speak to him!"_

"Unfortunately, that I cannot allow."

"_Hah?"_

"As a matter of fact, the only thing I can tell you that Ryouta is safe and sound. However, I cannot let you speak with him, nor can I tell you his whereabouts."

"_Why?! Why can't you tell me?"_

"Because this is Ryouta's will. I cannot do anything that is against what he wishes."

"_Akashi, you…"_

"Look, Daiki. Be grateful that I'm telling you everything that I can. At least you know that he is safe and sound, so give it a rest. When the time comes, Ryouta himself will explain everything to you."

"_I can't wait that long? God knows how long Ryouta will be gone? Doesn't he know how much I miss him? Tell him to come home!"_

"Don't you dare order me around, Daiki."

"_Oops! S-Sorry, Akashi…"_

"Do you think that this temporary separation is easy for Ryouta? I would like to bet that he is more worried than you are, especially since we all know that you can't even take care of yourself! And if you think you are the one who misses him, consider how much more painful it is for Ryouta to decide to be separated from you! So stop whining like a beat-up kitten and just do as I say. You will wait for Ryouta to tell you everything. Do you understand?"

"_Y-Yes… I'm sorry, Akashi…"_

"Leave your apologies for Ryouta when you see him. I will hang up now."

Akashi ended the call with an exasperated huff and set his phone on the table.

"Will that do, Ryouta?"

"Yes… Thank you so much, Akashicchi."

"It is no problem. So, you really are with child, hmm? You look the same as usual, though."

"Yes. Kotetsu-san said that my stomach will start to grow sometime during the middle of the month, so now it's still normal."

"Is that so…"

"Akashicchi, do you like children?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, since you and Kurokocchi are brothers, I was just wondering if you share that liking with him."

"I don't mind being around children, actually. Even if they are disobedient at times, it is because they do not understand the ways of the world. It is the job of the parent to raise the child up to be a proper person."

"I see…"

"I have a request, Ryouta. Is it okay if I decide on the child's name?"

"E-Eh? But we don't even know the gender of the child… And Kurokocchi even came up with some names."

"Well, I shall bet that it will be male. What name did Tetsuya come up with?"

"Yuuki. With 'yuu' being the kanji for gentle and the same 'ki' from Daikicchi's name."

"I see… To think that Tetsuya and I would have the same idea… It proves that we really are brothers."

"Hahh…"

"And now that I have kept my side of the deal, you have to make sure you keep yours too, Tetsuya."

Kuroko simply nodded once.

"Now, then. I'm glad everything here has been settled."

"Akashicchi, you're leaving already?"

"Oh, no. I was thinking of paying a visit to Shintarou and his mate."

"I'll come with you then, Akashicchi!"

"What about you, Tetsuya?"

"I would have to head to the supermarket soon. The timed sale is going to start soon, and I heard they have an offer on minced meat today. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"If you are making tofu, I won't mind."

"I'll make sure to buy some, then."

"Akashi? What are you doing here?"

"You don't have to look so frightened, Midorimacchi. Akashicchi knows everything now."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. How's Takacchi and the baby?"

"They're both resting now. If you want to see them, do it later."

"I see."

"Midorima-kun, can I trouble you to accompany me to the supermarket?"

"Huh? Why must I?"

"If you come along, we can buy more during the timed sale. We have a lot of guests today, so I would have to make double the portion that I usually would."

"I see."

"Tetsuya has become a complete housewife, I see."

"I think it might be a result of Kagamicchi's Mom's wife-training."

"I see. I wonder what kind of person she is."

"Too be honest, she reminds me of you."

"Did you say anything, Ryouta?"

"Nothing, Akashicchi."

"Well then, let's be going, Midorima-kun."

"Aah."

"Oh, Tetsuya?"

"What is it?"

"Be careful out there. There seems to be a certain hyena lurking around out of late."

"I will."

**XXX**

Ding-dong!

"Atsushi, could you go open the door?"

Murasakibara Atsushi raised one eyebrow at his wife's call.

"You do it, Tatchin; I don't wanna get off the couch."

"I'm busy with Tsubaki here, so could you just be a dear and do it for me?"

"Ahh, fine."

It took several moments, but the large bear finally got himself off the couch and walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" He wondered aloud as he opened it.

"Yo."

"Che. It's just Kaga-chin."

Kagami frowned at Murasakibara's look of disinterest.

"What do you mean by that? Didn't Tatsuya mention that I'll be coming over?"

"Hmm… Maybe he did, but I forgot."

"Why you…"

"Taiga?" Himuro peeked into the hallway, holding his daughter in his arms. "Don't just stand at the genkan; come in. You too, Atsushi."

"Tatsuya! Thanks for having me over."

"It's no problem. Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Yeah, I have."

"That's good. Come, we'll talk in the dining room. Atsushi, you can go back to what you are doing."

"Whatever you say, Tatchin."

"Follow me, Taiga."

Kagami followed Himuro into the house, his eyes glancing down towards the infant in his older brother's arms.

"Her features are showing already?"

"Snake babies grow fast, according to Mom. Their human features start developing about a week or two after birth, which is a lot faster than other species of Madararui."

"She looks a lot like you."

"Really? I always thought she resembled Atsushi more, though."

"No, she definitely looks like you."

Himuro laughed.

"That isn't what you came to ask me, right?" He gestured towards one of the chairs. "Sit down. I'll listen to everything you have to say."

Kagami placed his bag down on the floor, took a seat and sighed. "It's about Tetsuya."

"What about him? Don't tell me the two of you have gotten into a fight?"

"How did you know?! Did Mom tell you about it?"

"Well, she didn't mention his name. She just said that you've been down in the dumps lately and I figured it out. After all, you're easy to read."

"Right."

"So what exactly happened between the two of you?"

"Tetsuya, he… he's hiding something from me, and I don't know what it is."

"What did he say?"

"He told me he was going to staying at his father's place for two months. He didn't tell me the reason when I asked and he was avoiding my gaze."

"So you figured that he was keeping something from you."

"I didn't have to figure it out. It was so blatantly obvious that he was hiding something."

"And how did you react to him?"

"Hah? What do you mean?"

"What did you do or say to him after he told you that he was going to stay at his father's."

"I just… walked out on him."

Himuro's facial expression didn't change, but a tick mark appeared on his forehead and his smile grew more ominous.

"… You what?"

Kagami felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

"I kinda… acted a little distant… okay, maybe more than a little… and just left without saying thing much…"

By now, Kagami was getting too frightened to even look at his brother in the eye.

"Taiga. If I weren't carrying Tsubaki, I would slug you a good one. Right here, right now."

"T-Tatsuya, calm down…"

"Be grateful that Mom told me to take it easy on you, otherwise I would have delivered a fresh knuckle sandwich right at your doorstep."

Himuro stood up from his seat, his aura taking the shape of his soul's appearance.

"Whoa, hold it, Tatsuya!" Kagami panicked, leaning back as far as he could into the backrest of the chair.

It felt as if a real snake was hissing at him fiercely, ready to pounce on him any time.

"Atsushi?"

As if on cue, Murasakibara popped out from the doorway.

"Yes, Tatchin? What can I do for you?"

"Could you take Tsubaki for me and get her away from here?"

"Certainly," The tall man grinned as he collected his daughter. "Wanna watch cartoons on TV with Papa, Tsuba-chin?"

The sleeping baby stirred in her sleep, but did not wake up.

Murasakibara gave Kagami a sly glance that said "Good luck" and returned to his favourite spot in the apartment.

Soon, the two brothers were left alone.

"So, Taiga, where would you like to be hit? Oh, don't worry; I won't go easy on you."

"Tatsuya! Don't! Stop!"

"Hmm? On your face, you say? How kind of you to pick such an easy target for me. But don't blame me if you end up with a broken nose or lose some teeth."

"Don't smile like that when you're about to hit someone! It's scary!"

"No, it isn't."

"It is! I'd swear if I could, but this is the only way you're like Mom!"

"But of course. I am her son, after all."

"That's not the point!"

"Distracting me with pointless chit-chat is useless, Taiga. Now, prepare yourself."

Kagami flinched, shut his eyes tight and prepared for the impact. However, before he could feel anything, his cell phone started to beep.

"Tsk," Himuro clicked his tongue. "We'll continue when you're done with that."

"O-Oh."

Kagami scrambled for his phone, picking up the call without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

_"It's me. We need to talk. Meet me at Roppongi station in half an hour's time."_

"Hah?" Kagami glanced down at this watch. The digital display showed that it was currently eight fifteen in the evening. "What's with this all of a sudden?"

_"Don't ask; just come and meet me there. I know you're at Himuro-san's place, so it's just one train down. I'll see you there."_

"Oi, Tetsuya, wait—Ah!" Kagami growled when the call suddenly ended.

Remembering the current situation he was currently in, he turned towards Himuro, who seemed to be calm despite of his attempt to hit his little brother just moments ago.

"Ahh, Tatsuya, I…"

"Go."

"Huh?"

"Go to where Kuroko is and make up with him. In return, I shall spare you this time."

"Thank you, Tatsuya!"

"But if you dare screw this up, or if something like this is to happen again, I won't forgive you. Ever. Understand?"

"Y-Yes. I'll be going now!"

Kagami collected his bags and rushed off before his older brother could even finish sighing.

"Hmm? Kaga-chin's gone already?" Murasakibara raised an eyebrow when he spotted his wife next to him.

"Yup," Himuro smiled, taking their daughter back from the bear. "It seems that he had a sudden appointment to attend."

"In the end, for what reason did he come here for?"

"Who knows? But it seems like everything will turn out fine after all."

**- PART 8 END -**

* * *

Note 1: One of the big mistakes I made in the last part was the naming of the station. Because the only map of Tokyo's railways I had was in Japanese, I read the kanji wrongly. It should have been "Asakusa" and not "Asagusa". I haven't been to Japan in my life, so please excuse my ignorance. In any case, I managed to secure another map which is in English, so no problems there.

**Note 2: About locations.** Madara University (Tokyo Branch), which Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, Aomine etc. attends is located near **Asakusa** station. Kotetsu's clinic, as you have guessed, is at **Roppongi**. Kagami and Kuroko's home is near **Ueno**. Aomine and Kise stay near **Kanda** station, but after Yuuki was born, they move to Ueno (near where Aomine's parents stay) and become the neighbours of the Kagami family. The Midorima family stays at **Aoyama-Itchome** and Midorima's medical school is at **Roppongi-Itchome**. Murasakibara and Himuro stay at **Tsukishima**. And if you're wondering; yes, I'm a Miracle Train fan.

(Fun fact: The real Seirin High, spelt with different Kanji of course, is in the Fukuouka Prefecture. I used Google Maps. The wikia was right when they mentioned that they were famous for their baseball team rather than basketball.)

Note 3: The kanji for "Yuuki" is "優輝". It's different from Kagami's seiyuu, though I am a Ono Yuuki fan-girl. I actually named him after Kimura Ryouhei's (Kise's seiyuu) character in "Kimi to Boku" (but like I said, different Kanji!). I actually tried to name all their kids after their other roles (Kaoru and Keigo included!).

Note 4: About Murasakibara and Himuro's daughter, Tsubaki. The kanji for the name is same as the flower, and I named her after Suzumura Kenichi's (Murasakibara's seiyuu) character in one of my favourite Otome Games, Brothers Conflict. But the real reason I chose it was because I wanted to give their kids one-kanji names.

Note 5: After reading Maejirase's review for one of my other stories, **The End of the World** (I'll reply to your review during my morning break tomorrow, otherwise after school), I realized that I've been more than a little mean to Tetsuya-kun lately, so next chapter let's pamper him, shall we?

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	9. Chapter 9

I think I've lost touch with this series. I feel like this is not up to standard; but I don't know how else I should approach this.

It's going to be lost of dialogue, so I hope no one gets lost.

My thanks to **JennyPham7, Maejirase, TheReihani **and** Summer Set** for reveiwing!

* * *

**L****ies, Truth and our Destiny**

**Part 9**

* * *

_Date: 6th October 2016, Thursday_

Roppongi station was still as crowded as it always was when Kagami arrived there, with ten more minutes to spare before the arranged meeting time.

"Oi! Kagamicchi! Over here!"

Kagami looked around for the source of the voice, and soon found the person… or rather, people who he was looking for.

"Kise? Why are you here? I thought you had gone missing? And Akashi as well, for what reason are you here?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Kagami Taiga."

"Where's Tetsuya?"

Akashi and Kise exchanged glances with each other before looking back at Kagami.

"Kagami Taiga, we have something of importance to tell you. If you do not listen to us, we will not let you meet with Tetsuya."

"Huh?"

"You will learn the truth about the things that had happened for the past few days. However, this is not an appropriate place to discuss this, so we will head to somewhere more private."

"Wait a minute. Just what is going on here?"

"Kagamicchi," Kise's expression was one of seriousness. "Don't ask so many questions and just follow us, okay?"

"… I understand."

Kagami, despite his suspicions, decided to follow behind Akashi and Kise, wondering just what was so important to be thought about.

**XXX**

"P-Pregnant?!"

"Kagamicchi! Keep your voice!"

"Ryouta is right. Even if there appears to be no one here, there might just be someone lurking in the shadows."

From the station, the three had moved to the nearby park. Unlike the area near the station, the park was eerily quiet.

"R-Right. I'm sorry," Kagami apologized. "But seriously? You're pregnant? With that idiot's child? For how long?"

"Yup," Kise nodded. "According to Kotetsu-san, I'm almost five to six weeks along. Though I only found out on Sunday."

"Sunday, huh…"

"Yes. I asked Kurokocchi to accompany me to Kotetsu-san's to get a proper check-up done. After that, I made him keep this," Kise's hands moved over his abdomen, "A secret from Daikicchi."

"What does you being pregnant have anything to do with Tetsuya?"

"Kurokocchi volunteered to look after me while I was staying at Kotetsu's."

"Hah?"

"But I didn't want you to know either, so I begged Kurokocchi not to tell you the real reason."

"But why won't you tell me?"

"Because you'll definitely expose it to Daiki, that's why."

"Am I that unreliable?"

"It's not that you're unreliable, Kagamicchi. It's just that I was afraid that you'd make a slip of the tongue and… you know…"

"I get what you mean. But I do have a question. How did you manage to get pregnant? I mean, you need the parasite, right? How did the two of you even afford something like that?"

"Well… We didn't use it."

"You mean the parasite?"

Kise bit his lip.

"… Yeah."

"Then how is it possible that you can get pregnant! Kise… you are a guy, right?"

"What an ignorant fool you are, Kagami Taiga. Have you not heard anything about Ryouta from Tetsuya?"

"No, nothing at all."

"Ryouta does not need the parasite to conceive."

"That doesn't make any sense at all! I've never heard of a Madararui male being able to conceive without one!"

"There is another possibility."

"H-Huh?"

"You are the son of a doctor, aren't you? Have you not heard of the pill?"

"Pill? What pill?"

"Years ago, when the parasite was more difficult and expensive to obtain than it always was now, a certain pill was manufactured and circulated on the black market. It served as an alternative to the parasite. Despite it being a more dangerous and time-consuming method, it was a lot more cheaper than buying the actual thing. Its use was popular amongst the youths, or so it seemed. Due to numerous circumstances, the company stopped manufacturing it."

"So what does this pill have to do with what we're discussing now?"

"Since this is probably the first time you've heard of the pill, I assume that you have the opinion that it works in the same way as the parasite, am I right?"

"Doesn't it?"

"Well, you're terribly wrong. This pill does not create a fake womb, but a real one."

"What?"

"It's the truth."

"But I've never heard of such a thing!"

"Well, it has something to do with the hormones, I heard; but only a few are actually successful in developing a real womb. These people are known to be 'androgynous'. Most of them are light or middle seeds, but in Japan there is one case where a heavy-seed was able to achieve such a feat."

"So what? I still don't get why we are talking about this in the first place!"

"That person… is Ryouta."

"… Seriously?"

"Like Akashicchi said, it's the truth."

"That was a little shocking to know…"

"This is Ryouta's biggest secret, so make sure you keep it to yourself. If you don't, the consequences will be nasty."

"I know! I won't tell anyone, I promise!"

"That's good."

"So, Kise… does that mean that you…"

"Ryouta is still male. He simply has the anatomy of a woman down there. That makes it easier for him to conceive compared to other heavy-seeds."

"Ahh… I see… That makes sense now…"

"In any case… I'm really sorry, Kagamicchi!"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"It's my fault that all this happened between you and Kurokocchi!"

"Kise-kun, it's not your fault. Please stop blaming yourself."

"Gahh!" Both Kise and Kagami were surprised when they heard that familiar voice.

"T-Tetsuya…"

"Akashi-kun, thank you for volunteering to explain everything, but can I trouble you to take Kise-kun back to my Father's? I want to have a little talk with Taiga-kun."

"I understand. I shall leave everything to you. Come, Ryouta, let's go."

"Yes, Akashicchi. See you later, Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi."

With their exit, the couple were left alone.

The two stood opposite one another, their eyes looking at everything but the other person's. It was Kagami who broke the awkward silence between them.

"How long… have you been here?"

"I've been here since the start. I was following the three of you"

"Seriously? So…"

"I heard everything."

"That wasn't what I was going to ask."

"It's not?"

"I was going to remark: So you knew about this all along."

"Yes…" Was all Kuroko could say before he went silent for a few moments. "I'm sorry."

"First Kise, now you? Why is everyone apologizing to me, jeez!"

"Why you ask… isn't it because we did something wrong to you?"

"Hey, you guys had your reasons."

"Even so, that does not mean that we are not at fault."

Kagami frowned at his mate, who had his head hung as if in guilt.

"Seriously!" He huffed, grabbing Kuroko and pulling him towards him in a sudden embrace. "Stop making that kind of face; I don't like it."

"Taiga-kun?" Kuroko spoke, uncertain of what Kagami was feeling at that moment.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not… angry, or anything like that. I never was in the first place."

"Then… why? Why did you leave the other day?"

"I was just… disappointed, I guess."

"Disappointed…?"

"More than disappointed, I was hurt. I thought we trusted each other; but when I realized that you were keeping something from me, it made me feel a bit… well… betrayed, I guess?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kuroko narrowed his eyes, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice. "So it was just you and your jealousy again?"

"I… can't deny that."

Kuroko sighed, pulling away from Kagami. "You really… Why is it that you always jump to conclusions before finding out more about the situation?"

"Hey! I don't always do it!"

"Right. Says the one who thought that I had actually had an interest in Kise-kun."

"I didn't know better, did I?"

"And the one who picked a fight with Aomine-kun because we seemed so close?"

"He was your ex-partner! What else was I supposed to think?"

"And the one who threatened Kiyoshi-senpai because he was just being friendly to me?"

"T-That was my fault! I admit it!"

"And the one who Akashi-kun and I had some sort intimate master-and-servant relationship?"

"NOBODY MENTIONED YOU TWO WERE TWINS!"

By this time, Kagami was so flustered, his face was completely red.

"Now that I think about, you always had so little faith in me. Perhaps that's why you get jealous so easily."

"T-That…!"

Kuroko could not help but smirk a little at Kagami's conflicted expression. "Shall we get going? I don't think you want to be here the entire evening."

"Huh? Where to? Kotetsu-san's place?"

"Of course not."

"Then where…?"

"Our home, of course." Kuroko took Kagami's hand with a smile on his face. "Tonight, we'll spend all the time we want together, just the two of us. You decide what we are going to do."

"So… I can do anything I want?"

"Everything you want."

_Date: 7th October 2016, Friday_

"Good morning!"

Everyone who was gathered in the small living area turned to stare at Kagami.

"Kagamicchi… You're radiating an exceptionally bright aura today. Did something good happen?"

"Well, I guess."

"In contrary, the aura around Kuroko seems to be darker."

"I don't need you to announce that to the world, Midorima-kun." Kuroko, who followed behind Kagami, seemed as if he had difficulty walking. "Taiga-kun, it's all your fault. I hate you."

"Who was the one who said that we can spend all the time we wanted together?"

"I did not specify what to do."

"Exactly."

"As usual, you have no consideration for other people."

"… Why are the two of you arguing again? Didn't you just make up with each other yesterday?"

"You must be blind, Kise-kun."

"Huh?"

"Tetsuya and I are not arguing."

"We are just being sarcastic to one another."

"It makes no difference to me," Midorima huffed.

"Well, I guess that's their way of showing their love for one another," Kotetsu laughed. "By the way, it is rather late. Don't all of you have school to attend?"

Three pairs of eyes, of dark red, ice-blue and green respectively, widened instantly.

"WE FORGOT!"

**- PART 9 END -**

* * *

Note 1: For the pill, go read Wakaba's and Seth's arc.

Note 2: Kagami always struck me as the jealous type.

Note 3: SO MUCH FOR WANTING TO PAMPER KUROKO.

I've officially fallen sick again; but I've stil been going to school everyday. My headache's kinda at a peak at this moment, so I'm in not much of a mood to add any notes. If there's something that needs clarifying, I'll do it next chapter.

**Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

AND WE'RE BACK, EVERYONE!

Do read the end notes at the bottom, because it's important!

My thanks to **hitomi65****, Maejirase, ****JennyPham7, MissGuiltyThorn** and** Ellieandra** for reveiwing!

* * *

**L****ies, Truth and our Destiny**

**Part 10**

* * *

_Date: 27th November 2016, Sunday_

"Thanks for accompanying me today, Kurokocchi. I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing. I only came because it would be troublesome if something happened to you when you are alone. You never know what might happen."

"I'm glad to hear that you care so much about me!"

"I think you are misinterpreting what I said. Oh well; forget about that. Let's take a little break before we head home. Where do you want to go?"

"I'm fine anywhere."

"Why don't you sit by the fountain, then? I'll go grab something for you. What you want?"

"Hmm… Something sweet?"

"That doesn't answer my question. How about some juice?"

"If it's juice, make it orange."

"Okay. I'll leave the bags with you, so just sit here and wait for me. Call me if anything comes up. Don't run off anywhere, okay?"

Kise nodded and watched Kuroko's retreating back as left for the food department at the basement. He sighed as he watched crowds of people pass by and absently rubbed the swell of his abdomen through the material of his over-sized sweater. It had been a present from Kagami and Kuroko; it cleverly hid his baby bump so no one will ever notice that he was with child.

It had been almost two months since that day, when he discovered that he was pregnant with his mate's child.

Rather than feeling happy, he was almost devastated. Knowing how his mate, Aomine Daiki, is like, the child would be in danger. In his desire to protect the child, he sought the help of his (self-proclaimed?) best friend, Kuroko Tetsuya. He ran away from home and is now staying with the latter at his father's house. Along the way, his secret was exposed to several other people, but he was fortunate that all of them were people he could trust; he was truly grateful to each and every one of them.

Now, there is only about a month left to the end of the pregnancy. He needed to start considering about how he was going to take care of his child… without letting his mate know. He knows that he won't be able to hide the truth from him forever, but he will do anything to protect the child.

"Kurokocchi should be back by now." He mused, looking around for his friend. "Maybe there is a long queue at the…!"

Instead of spotting a head of ice-blue hair, he spotted another in a dark, almost navy shade: a colour that was all too familiar to him.

"W-What is Daikicchi doing here?!"

Fortunately, it seemed that the panther hadn't noticed him, perhaps due to the fake glasses and knitted beanie that he was wearing as a disguise; or perhaps due to the fact that he was dressed differently from his usual self. But if he did notice, it was going to be a huge problem; that was what Kise wanted to avoid the most.

He was now left with two options: to either stay where he was in hope that Kuroko would soon return, or to escape. Well, there was also the option of calling the latter to ask for advice, but he didn't want to risk having Aomine hear his voice.

What… should he do?

At that moment, as if on cue, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Kurokocchi?" He whispered into the device, his eyes fixed on his mate's movements.

"Kise-kun, the juice stand seem to be out of oranges. Is apple fine with you?"

"That aside, we have a huge problem. Daikicchi is here!"

"…What? I'll be right over. For now, go find another place to wait for me."

"Where should I go?"

"How about the escalator near Uni-Quo on the Eastern side of the Mall? There are some benches over there. Can you handle the bags by yourself?"

"I can manage."

"Leave Aomine-kun to me."

"Thank you so much, Kurokocchi!"

"It's no problem. See you later."

"See you." Ending the call, he slipped his phone into the pocket of his pants.

He bent over to pick up the bags and when he looked up again, Aomine was slowly approaching. It didn't look like he had spotted him yet, but the closer he is, the chances of that happening will be much higher. He should go before he gets too close.

Trying his best to be inconspicuous, he stood up to leave, bags in hand. His head turned away from Aomine's direction, and started to make his way towards the shops on his right.

"Ryouta…?"

Crap.

So much for not wanting him to notice.

Without turning around or stopping, Kise ignored Aomine's call and hastened in his steps, walking as fast as he can without breaking into a run.

"Ryouta, wait!"

It hurt him to ignore Aomine's call, especially when he sounded so desperate. But he can't turn back now; the effort he has put in for the past two months would have been in vain.

"Aomine-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Te-Tetsu?"

Kise almost let out a sigh of relief. Kuroko had arrived at a good time, and he would know how to handle Aomine properly.

Soon, when he could no longer hear the voices of the other two, he started to slow down to a more comfortable pace. Aomine would not catch up with him; he was confident of that. Now all he had to do is to wait for Kuroko at the designated place so the both of them could return back to Kotetsu's.

However, while he was stuck in his train of thought, he failed to notice that he bumped into someone.

"Oh!"

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Kise apologized immediately. "I didn't notice where I was going."

"Oh, no; I wasn't paying attention, either." The person he had bumped into, a dark-haired young man, gave him a smile. "I hope I didn't injure you."

"Ah, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern."

"Hmm?" The man's gaze was fixed onto his face, as if scrutinizing his features. "You do seem familiar. Have I met you somewhere before?"

"I'm not too sure about that…" Kise lied, hoping that this person wasn't one of his fans.

If he was, that could mean more trouble.

"Ah! I remember now! You're one of Sei-chan's friends from his middle school right? If I'm not mistaken, you were Kaijou's ace, right…?"

"Sei…chan? You mean Akashicchi?" Then it clicked. "You're one of his seniors from Rakuzan?"

"Yes! Fancy meeting you here. How's Sei-chan doing?"

"He's the same as usual, the last time I saw him."

"That's good to hear! I haven't seen Sei-chan in ages, so I'm a little worried."

"I think Akashicchi is capable of taking care of himself. He doesn't let other people worry about him."

"That's true." The man gave a "Oh, the name's Mibuchi Reo, by the way."

"Kise Ryouta."

"The model?" He questioned in a whisper. "I heard that you were taking a long break from modeling… And I guess I can see why."

Kise, following Mibuchi's gaze, raised his arms across his abdomen, as if to protect it. He took a few steps back and shot the older man a warning look.

"You don't have to be so defensive about it. I've no plans to tell anyone."

"Hah…"

"Kise-kun! Sorry to have kept you waiting!"

"Kurokocchi!"

"Oh my…" Mibuchi looked a little surprised to see Kuroko. "Isn't that Sei-chan's little brother?"

Kuroko did not react to Mibuchi's comment, only giving him a bow of greeting instead.

"Good day, Mibuchi-san."

"Same here."

Kuroko gave Kise a quick glance, as if reading the situation, before turning back to the other. "If you don't mind. Kise-kun and I have to be going."

Kise said nothing as Kuroko grabbed his arm and pulled him away. He did turn around, only to see Mibuchi giving both of them a wave.

A while later, Kuroko let go of his arm, and handed him the cup of juice. "Here. I'll take some of the bags."

"Thanks, Kurokocchi." He accepted the plastic cup with a shy smile. "For the juice… and with Daikicchi."

"It's no problem at all. By the way, what did Akashi-kun's senior want with you?"

"Nothing much, actually. I just accidentally bumped into him, and he asked me how Akashicchi was after he realized who I was."

"I see. You seemed to be in a bit of a bind earlier though?"

"Yeah. But let's not talk about that now. How did you handle Daikicchi?"

"Well, that's something I'll tell you later. I bet Taiga-kun and the rest would like to hear it too."

"Speaking of 'the rest', Midorimacchi and Takacchi are coming over with Kazucchi tonight, aren't they?"

"Yes. That's why we need to hurry back as soon as we can and start preparing dinner."

"What are we having tonight?"

"Kimchi hotpot. Takao-kun's request."

"Are you sure an expecting mother can handle all that spice…?"

"Relax. We're having two different pots. The other is Taiga-kun's special pork-miso soup that Father likes. You do remember that Father doesn't like food that is too spicy, right? Well, it looks like Midorima-kun and Taiga-kun will be having the kimchi one as well, so the three of us can have the other one to ourselves."

"That sounds great! I'm looking forward to it!"

**XXX**

"Ahh, that was a good meal! It really hits the spot!"

"It was." Midorima seconded, earning a glance and a raised eyebrow from both Kise and Kuroko.

"Midorimacchi… is surprisingly honest today, isn't he?"

"Well, let's just say he became a lot more mellow after becoming a papa."

"K-Kazunari!"

"Not like that aspect of him has changed that much."

"And speaking of becoming a papa," Kotetsu added, "There's another one right there."

All heads in the room turned towards baby Kazuma… who was currently being cuddled in the arms of Kagami Taiga, who was grinning at the child like a goof.

"What?" He asked, confused as to why he was the target of everyone else's stares. "Why are all of you looking at me like that?"

"He'd make great daddy material. Good for you, Tecchan!"

"Err… Thanks, I guess."

"And when did you change your nickname for him?"

"Jealous, Shin-chan?"

"Not particularly."

"Jeez, and here I was thinking that you really learnt to be honest."

"Well, looks like I can expect some grandchildren in a few years time."

"Father!"

"That doesn't sound like too bad an idea, actually."

"Taiga-kun, not you too…"

"Why not? I mean, you like kids too, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"So what's the problem?"

"Right now, I only want to graduate from University. All these talk about kids and all that can wait until we get married after that."

"It wouldn't hurt to plan early."

"Just how many children are included in your plan?"

"I don't know… five?"

"That's too many!"

"It's just like a basketball idiot to want to have enough offspring to have his own little team."

"What was that, Midorima?"

"Oh, actually; it seems that the chances of having twins are higher if the mother is a twin herself."

"Really?"

"Why are you sounding so eager all of a sudden?" While Kuroko was tempted to elbow his mate in the side, but he didn't want to risk hurting the child so he held back. "Anyway, five children are too many. Will we be even able to afford that many?"

"Well, you know my mom and your dad will spoil them silly…"

"True."

"But we still have to earn enough to support them. And Father, why are you agreeing with him."

"Look on the bright side, Kurokocchi. At least you don't have problems with the in-laws like other people do."

"I can't deny that. Kumiko-san adores me more that her own pathetic son."

"Did you have to quote my mother's exact words?"

"But those words are the truth. It perfectly describes him"

"What did you say, Midorima?"

"Shh! Kagami!" Takao tried to get the two heavy-seeds to calm down before a disaster occured, but it was too late.

The baby alligator let out a small, choked sob, it's jaws open to let out something akin to a crying sound.

"W-What should I do?"

"Taiga-kun, you idiot! Hand him over!" Kuroko growled as he snatched the child from his mate.

He started to gently rock the infant in his arms, and his annoyed expression became a gentle one as he made cooing sound to the infant. Several moments later, little Kazuma calmed down, and let out a giggle as he squirmed in Kuroko's arms.

"Here, Takao-kun." The bluenette handed the child back to his mother.

"Thanks, Tetchan. You'll definitely make a good mom, too."

"Good for you, Kagamicchi."

"Not this again." Kuroko rolled his eyes, and almost everyone laughed.

The rest of the evening was spent chatting over tea, and all was peaceful.

At least, for now.

Little did they know, trouble was already around the corner, waiting for the right time to pounce on them when they least expect it.

**- PART 10 END -**

* * *

Note 1: I was going to do more for this series, but I realized that time is too big an issue to ignore. Hence, I divided it into two parts. This chapter starts the second part. However, I'm going to update as and when I can, which means that there might be large gaps between update. I will try to get AT LEAST two updates done a month. If I can't, then I'll make up for it when my vacation starts in September.

**Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

As mentioned in an earlier one-shot, I was going to change my pen-name, and I did.

I just read the chinese raws for chapter 227 (I'm grateful I'm trilingual), and darn, my feels. Looks like Teikou Arc is finally over. Though I would bet that we would have the third place match (Shuutoku vs. Kaijou) before we get to see Seirin vs. Rakuzan. I really can't wait for next week to come.

Okay, enough talking and let's get on with this. I've made many of you wait long enough for this, haven't I? It's short, but I hope it will suffice. My internship is staring in four more days, so I'll try to get as much done as I can.

Once again, my thanks to **vampirianhime**, **Maejirase**, **JennyPham7**, **hitomi65**, **suzuransenpai** and **TheReihani** for reviewing!

* * *

**L****ies, Truth and our Destiny**

**Part 11**

* * *

_Date: 28th November 2016, Monday_

It was a chilly morning, and Mibuchi Reo found himself in his usual seat in the corner of his favourite café near the station. It was a quiet place, even on weekends, with most people spending their time reading with a cup of tea in front of them or typing away on their laptops, just like he was.

Snakes like him don't really like to spend their winters outdoors, but he didn't want to stay in his room at the university dorms either. It was packed and stuffy, and reeked of sweaty clothes thanks to his idiot of a roommate. Maybe he should ask the dorm management to let him switch rooms, but it would be too troublesome.

He let out a sigh as he took a break from his report, pinching the bridge of his nose. He glanced towards his untouched cup of coffee. It had gone cold by now, but he still drank it anyway. Cold coffee is better than none, and he knows better than to waste it just because it didn't suit his taste.

The clock on his computer read 13:07, and he now noticed the small crowd of people from the nearby office buildings that had come in for lunch. Maybe he should order something to eat as well.

"Excuse me," He called to the waiter who happened to be walking past. "May I order a Pasta Carbonara?"

"Certainly. Please wait for a while and we will deliver it to you soon."

"Thank you very much."

"Hold it." A gruff voice came from behind the waiter. "I'll have the same thing as this guy, and an iced coffee too."

"I-I understand." The waiter retreated, and the owner of the gruff voice plopped himself down on the opposite side of Mibuchi's table.

The effeminate man did not seem pleased with his presence, and he made it evident on the scowl he was now wearing. "You're rather rude, aren't you? If you are going to share a table with someone, you should at least ask first."

"It's not like we don't know each other."

"I don't ever recall being acquainted."

"Yet you still recognize me."

"Of course. There is always a need to keep faces of people like you in mind so that I can avoid unnecessary trouble."

The man gave a laugh.

"As expected of someone who was an underling of that guy. Or would you prefer the word pawn instead?"

"Don't you dare talk of Sei-chan badly. If you continue that way, even I'll get angry."

"Right, I get it. I won't say anything else about him. I didn't come all this way to make an enemy out of you."

"… What do you mean by that? What is your purpose in coming here today?"

"I came here because I need your help."

"Well, I'm not offering it. Not to someone like you."

"Hmm, maybe I should rephrase what I said. I came here… with a proposition for you. And trust me, it's something that is most definitely worth your time."

Mibuchi gave the man a watchful glance.

He didn't seem to be lying or tricking him, but… Should he trust him? Rather, can he be trusted?

"… I'll listen to what you have to offer. However, that will not mean that I will agree just yet."

A grin spread across the other man's face, and Mibuchi felt a drop of cold sweat roll down the side of his face.

It might be a good idea to back out after all, but he can't deny that he's curious.

Very, very curious.

**XXX**

"Kagami!"

At the sound of his name, the tiger lifted his head from his seat in the lecture hall, only to see his friend marching towards him.

"Aomine? What's up? You're unusually early today."

"I need to talk to you about something."

It didn't show on his face, but Kagami already knew what Aomine was going to talk about. Kuroko had already told him over dinner the night before.

"Is it about Kise again?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, if I recall correctly, eighty percent of anything you spoke about lately was about him. Basketball makes up another fifteen percent, and food four percent. The rest of that one percent is just nonsensical crap. So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, I was at the department store yesterday… and I saw Ryouta."

"Really?"

"Well, I was sure it was Ryouta, but I'm not too sure myself really. I saw him from afar so I couldn't see his face properly because his back was facing me, but I could have sworn it was Ryouta."

"Did you chase after him?"

"You bet I did. But before I could catch up to him, Tetsu stopped me."

"Why?"

"Beats me. But he told me the person I saw wasn't Ryouta."

"How would he know that?"

"I'd like to know that too. But he told me that he saw Ryouta a few minutes before he met me, so I believed him. Tetsu will never lie to me."

At that moment, Kagami felt a little bad for Aomine, but he knew that he had to keep his mouth shut.

"Is that so…?"

"Why do you sound so doubtful of Tetsu? Are you still fighting with him?"

"Huh? We made up a long time ago."

"Seriously?! When?"

"About… two months ago, I guess? Oh, you mean I didn't tell you?"

"Not a word!"

"Must have slipped my mind, then. Besides, there's no need to tell you, right?"

"It won't hurt to let me know!"

"Take your seats and pipe down, you lot!" The lecturer yelled out as he burst into the lecture hall. "Take out your notebooks, paper or whatever and start taking your notes, because this is gonna come out in that term quiz two weeks later!"

Aomine shot Kagami a glance.

"You're gonna tell me all that about that later."

"Hell no."

"Tch. Stingy. How about a one-on-one later? At the gymnasium after school."

"Bring it on."

**XXX**

"What?" Mibuchi blinked, in obvious disbelief at what he had just heard. "You… can't be serious. You're insane."

"You can say whatever you want. That won't change my mind."

"And why do you want me to help you?"

"That should be obvious. You, Mibuchi Reo, are one of the most popular writers in the Madararui world. All of your articles featured in the tabloid you write for always receive good reception due to the fact that it was always so rich in content. Surely a person like you can easily obtain the information I seek. Not to mention that you are one of the players from that elite school Rakuzan High and have connections with that Akashi Seijuurou."

"So you plan to make full use of me to do your… dirty work."

"Something like that."

"… Honest, aren't you? Well, I suppose that isn't a bad thing… unless we are talking about you."

"I'd appreciate of you'd stop treating me like a complete criminal."

"Aren't you one?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not."

"And you'd think I would trust you."

"Trust? I don't need such a thing. I only want your collaboration."

"And what if I refuse?"

The man smirked, and immediately Mibuchi felt a twinge of uncertainty. "You cannot refuse me."

"Pardon?"

"You won'tt be able to refuse me."

"And why are you so confident about that?"

"This. Is why." The man took a stack of rectangular cards… no, photographs from his pocket and lay them out in front of Mibuchi, whose eyes widened in horror at what he was seeing.

"What…? How…? Where did you…?"

"I have my means. It's best not to underestimate me, Mibuchi Reo-san. You know that as long as I have these, I can easily ruin you."

"You… you're the worst."

"So, what is you reply? Will you work with me, or not?"

Mibuchi sighed and sat back in his chair, fingers on his forehead. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"I'm glad you know that." The man collected the photographs and slid them back into his pocket. "Well then, I shall be contacting you soon. Don't you think of running away or spilling this matter to anyone; because it will bring the same result as you not offering your assistance."

"I had thought as much. Don't worry; I won't breathe as much as a word to anyone about this."

"… You're a lot more smarter than everyone gives you credit for."

"Thank you for the compliment."

The man called for the waiter to pay for his food, and reached his hand out to Mibuchi after that. The latter rose an eyebrow at this gesture, not understanding the meaning behind it.

"Your email address. Or a name card of some sort with a contact that I can use to reach you."

Mibuchi rolled his eyes, and fished out the name card that he uses for his part-time work for the tabloid. He pressed the piece of paper into his palm, but doesn't say another word, even as the man paid his bill and stands up from his seat.

"I'll be looking forward to working with you."

"…" His tired eyes close as he waits for the sound of the man's footsteps to disappear.

He opens them again, and lets out a long, dreary sigh.

What… is going to happen from now on?

**-PART 11 END-**

**Note:** I'm considering an KuroBas x Danganronpa cross-over. If I put up a trial chapter (not very soon, though), do take a look at it and let me know if you are interested. If I see that it's worth writing, I'll do it. Of course, I'll finish this one first; I promise.


End file.
